silencio por amor
by Candice Andley de Grandchester
Summary: Rosemary Andley tiene una vida plena y feliz junto a sus padres Albert y Candy en la mansión de Lakewood, pero un secreto celosamente guardado cambia todo
1. Chapter 1

Estaba sentada divagando en la rama de un árbol, a su vez no dejaba de pensar en el próximo futuro que le esperaba, lo tenía todo para ser más que feliz, una hermosa familia, unos maravillosos padres y a la persona que amaba a su lado. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que le hablaba su madre…

Rosemary Andley!, Baja por favor, ya casi es hora de la cena y tienes que cambiarte, mira que ya no tardan en llegar Ian y sus padres- dijo la dama

Eh?, tan tarde es? Dios mío!, Gracias mamá, lo había olvidado- dijo la joven que bajaba lo más pronto posible del árbol.

Hija recuerda que esa rama está muy débil- casi no escucho el consejo de su madre cuando al colocar el pie en ella se rompió haciéndola caer.

AHHH!- se escuchó el grito de la joven.

Hija estas bien? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado

Estoy bien mamá, mira no me pasó nada

Menos mal, que susto de diste, vamos adentro para ver tu rodilla.

Al entrar a la enorme mansión de Lakewood un caballero muy apuesto de ojos azules como el cielo al anochecer las recibió con una sonrisa en los labios, viendo la escena como su hija era ayudada por su madre a subir las escaleras del pórtico, recordó el día que su hija puso un pie esta casa, como iluminó sus vidas.

Aquí están los dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida- dijo acercándose a ellas.

Dime ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a mi princesa?

Bueno tu princesa perdió la noción del tiempo, fui a buscarla y bajar del árbol se resbaló y se lastimó su rodilla.

Es que pisé mi falda- dijo sonrojada

Bueno, lo importante es que no fue gran cosa, ¿no es así?, ahora a ponerse bonita que tu prometido no tarda en llegar

Si, papá, mamá ¿podrías ayudarme? creo que no me alcanzará el tiempo.

Desde luego hija ahora subo

Anda ve con ella, yo me quedaré para recibir a nuestros invitados

Gracias

El caballero observaba como subían las escaleras, no pudo evitar sorprenderse del inmenso parecido de ambas, lo más asombroso el color de los ojos, aunque los ojos de la más joven lucían diferentes a los de su pequeña con la luz del sol, los de su cómplice, su compañera, se veían de un color verde esmeralda, pero con una chispa que era como el reflejo de un espejo, en cambio los de su hija se veían más claros y si observaban bien de cerca podrían apreciar unas vetas color miel. Suspiró enorme y lentamente, para aliviar su desasosiego, y esperar, estaba consciente de que no hay fecha que no llegue y plazo que no se cumpla, y eso lo turbaba, lo turbaba mucho, aun así no despegó sus ojos de la espalda de esas dos hermosas ninfas, las contempló hasta que sus cuerpos se desvanecieron en el pasillo del piso superior.

En el piso de arriba, una madre terminaba de arreglar el cabello dorado rojizo de su hija, y no pudo dejar de admirar su reflejo por el espejo, era su orgullo, vio como su hija le sonreía y acariciaba con cariño el dorso de una de las manos que su madre puso en su hombro y ella le correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa, como había pasado el tiempo aquella niña que llegara a llenar de sonrisas la fría mansión después de la muerte de…él y todos aquellos queridos miembros de su familia, incluyendo a su Tía abuela Elroy, ella siempre lo supo, eran su familia, no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica por él, y no pudo evitar que una ligera sombra de tristeza pasar por sus ojos.

Vamos mami, dime qué pasa, te noto algo triste

No es nada hija, solo pensaba que tan rápido ha corrido el tiempo y a pesar que tu padre y yo estuvimos al pendiente de ti siempre y disfrutamos cada minuto de tu infancia, ahora está frente a mí una hermosa y maravillosa mujer que pronto formará su hogar, y son tan pocos los momentos que nos quedan contigo, qué….. quisiera detener el tiempo.

Vamos mamá hablas como si yo fuera irme muy lejos, o como si papá y tu se fueran para mas no volver, viviré algo retirado pero sabes que papá y tu pueden visitarnos cuando quieran, Ian estará encantado al igual que yo de tenerlos con nosotros.

Gracias hija, déjame abrazarte- Candy le entregó todo el amor que tiene una madre, al separarse tiernamente de ella le acarició el rostro como grabando este momento en su memoria, solo unos leves toque a la puerta interrumpieron este momento.

Adelante – contestó la dama mayor

Disculpe señora, pero el señor me pidió que les recordara que hoy tienen invitados que están por llegar y espera que no tarden mucho.

Gracias Dorothy, ya estamos listas, avísale al señor que bajamos en un momento

Si señora

Mamá, por qué papá está tan nervioso.

Bueno hija, quiere que tus futuros suegros tengan una buena impresión de tu familia, recuerda que no ha convivido mucho con ellos.

Tienes razón mamá, pero si mi padre supiera que Sir Callaghan está igual o más nervioso que él calmaría sus nervios.

Lo sé hija, hombres

Jajajajajajaja- ambas rieron al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían de pie y juntas bajaban al salón.

La familia Andley esperaba a sus invitados, al poco rato llegaba un coche, desde la ventana Rose miraba la hermosa figura de sus futuro esposo, es tan apuesto como un príncipe, sentía su corazón latir fuerte y aceleradamente con solo verlo, no soportaba la espera de verlo llegar y traspasar la puerta del salón junto a sus padres y el mayordomo.

Después de los saludos protocolarios y una amena charla que los dos enamorados ni siquiera escuchaban por estar inmersos en su propia burbuja, que fue reventada por las risas de sus padres, por lo que los jóvenes pidieron disculpas algo sonrojados, sin más que esperar, pasaron al comedor, la cena era exquisita, todo fue de maravilla, después pasaron al salón de té y convivieron más, Rose estaba feliz ya que sus padres y sus futuros suegros parecían viejos amigos poniéndose, al corriente, los jóvenes esperaban con ansias tocar el tema se su boda y saber la fecha y cuando empezarían los preparativos, para desgracia de ellos sus padres acordaron que deberían de esperar un año más para unir sus vidas, pero ellos sabían que el tiempo correría rápido a su favor.

Al poco tiempo ambas familia se despedían prometiendo pasar más tiempo juntos, después cada quien es sus habitaciones se preparaban para dormir, una chica contemplaba el cielo con mirada soñadora, la luz de la luna bañaba su blanca piel dotándola de una belleza sin igual sus cabellos ligeramente ondulados se escapaban de su trenza esa imagen era el digno retrato que cualquier pintor deseaba tener, la mirada de esa joven, era cándida y pura, pero tenía un fuego interior que mostraba al defender lo que era suyo o lo justo, esas cualidades como su generosidad, su inteligencia sagaz para los negocios, su elocuencia y su pasión en lo que emprendía fueron las razones por la que su Ian la amaba y ella, no podía quejarse, el tenía una mirada limpia y cristalina, congeniaban porque ambos tenían muchos valores arraigados y ella adoraba su amplio sentido de justicia, sin olvidar que era sumamente guapo, ella no podía creer que él se fijara en ella, en la universidad él era el más popular y como tal, pensó que era uno de esos chicos ricos y mimados que se creían superiores e irresistibles, recuerda que se lo topó por casualidad al salir de la biblioteca y ni atención le puso, después los pusieron hacer por un proyecto con una dinámica nueva del maestro donde por medio de él se entregaría apuntes y no conocerían a su compañero, las veces que coincidieron casualmente charlaban y a veces, ambos hablaron quejándose de la falta de puntualidad de sus compañeros de trabajo, después sus horarios no coincidían, cuál fue su sorpresa que el maestro los citó para felicitarlos por su trabajo, y allí se vieron de frente nunca esperaban que fueran compañeros y ella nunca se imaginaba que ese chico fuera Ian Callaghan, a partir de ese momento, todo cambió, se volvieron más cercanos, casi amigos, hasta que ella por una ataque de celos descubrió que lo amaba, pero supo que si su corazón no la elegía le desearía lo mejor, después se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, empezaron su noviazgo, y ahora, era su prometido, ella no podía ser más feliz, con esos pensamientos decidió ir a la cama.

Por otro lado en una de las habitaciones, Candy observaba a través del espejo el semblante de su príncipe tratando de perderse en el horizonte por una respuesta, el gallardo caballero que siempre estuvo allí por ella y para ella, era difícil olvidar todo lo que él hizo por ella y como ahora estaban juntos.

Albert te noto preocupado-

Lo siento pequeña, no puedo evitarlo, tu sabes que aun no he tomado una decisión al respecto- dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su mano derecha y suspiraba pesadamente

Lo sé, aunque no lo creas puedo saber cómo te sientes, a veces creo que deberíamos olvidar esto y continuar- ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia él - Sé que es algo muy complicado, pero sé que saldremos de esta- ella lo abrazó esperando transmitirle la paz que ahora necesitaba.

Gracias, por todo, sabes que he sido feliz- le dijo cuando sujetaba su barbilla con su mano levantándole el rostro para mirarla a los ojos mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y grabar en su memoria ese hermoso rostro

En verdad? – le preguntó la dama

Si más de lo que podía imaginar, a pesar de todo- la abrazó fuertemente- bien hay que descansar.

Espero que no te moleste que te recuerde mi visita semanal-

No por supuesto salúdalo de mi parte y dile que yo pronto lo visitaré

De acuerdo, ven vamos a la cama señor Andley

Está bien usted gana señora Andley

Los días transcurrieron de manera natural en Lakewood, todos en sus rutinas días aunque Rose recibía a su prometido por las tardes, paseaban por el jardín después de comer con sus padres

Siempre he querido preguntarte algo - comentó Ian

Así, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?- respondió Rose

¿Por qué este jardín es tu sitio favorito? Sé que es muy importante para tu familia

Tu sabes que me apasiona la historia, este lugar la tiene desde mucho antes que yo naciera, este jardín lo creo mi tía Rosemary cuando llegó a Lakewood, posteriormente después de su muerte, Anthony cuidó de él con todo su amor, como un homenaje a su madre, y ese amor dio un hermoso fruto- dijo mientras miraba y acariciaba una dulce Candy – el creó está rosa con todo su amor y por amor lleva el nombre de mi madre, con ella él le demostró su amor, como verás puedes ver reflejado en este jardín el corazón de un Andley, por eso es mi lugar favorito, mis padres heredaron este jardín, y sé algún día será de nuestros nietos

Es por eso que te amo

Por mi forma de hablar- le contestó haciéndose la ofendida, Ian se acercó y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo.

No, por ser quien eres y por ser como eres- acercó lentamente y la besó

Desde la ventana del despacho, Candy y Albert estaban abrazados mientras miraban la escena, y sonreían hasta que ella recordó su plática anterior.

_Flash back_

_No sé qué pensar, será mejor no decirle nada_

_Yo he pensado lo mismo, pero si se entera_

_Basta! No quiero, tan solo mírala_

_Lo sé pero es lo correcto, realmente no se qué pensar todo fue tan repentino e inesperado._

_Lo sé, lo sé, Dios ilumínanos_

_Pero tendremos que hacerlo_

_Lo prometimos_

_Lo sé, pero sabíamos que llegaría el día_

_Fin del flashback_

Ellos se separaron de la ventana para darle intimidad a la pareja, que pasaba la tarde uno en compañía del otro, mientras en la biblioteca Albert y Candy caminaban y platicaban

Que sucede pequeña, estás muy pensativa

Sólo recordaba cuando Rose era pequeña y vagaba por toda la casa, haciendo de las suyas- sonrió tristemente

Si, recuerdo el día que tardamos en encontrarla, fue muy agotador- la abrazó cerrando los ojos

Ese día fue el más horrible que hemos tenido, hasta creímos que le había pasado hago malo, la buscamos por horas- se aferró a su abrazo

Si estábamos desesperados, todos en la mansión se mortificaron y ayudaron en su búsqueda- le dijo mientras la mirada dulcemente con todo su amor

Y ese día, sucedió algo que me aterró, estaba en el tercer piso- dijo ella con angustia

En ese momento no se habían percatado que Rose había escuchado parte de la conversación y al ver la angustia de su madre entró a la habitación.

Mamá, no te pongas así, nunca entendí por que reaccionaron de esa manera cuando me encontraron.

La pareja se sorprendió del comentario de su hija, pero Albert reaccionó rápidamente.

Lo que sucede hija es que tu madre sufrió una broma muy pesada de niña en el tercer piso- él le apretó sutilmente el brazo a su esposa para que ella reaccionará

Eh… si hija y como eras pequeña y ahí de guardan objetos muy grandes, además que no le llega luz, temía que pudieras hacerte daño y si no te encontrábamos a tiempo, no quiero ni imaginar

Por cierto, ¿por qué fuiste allí? – preguntó su padre

Bueno, cuando era pequeña me gustaba observar la casa, era como ver todo por primera vez, que quería saber donde estaba todo, yo no quería molestar a nadie preguntando, se supone que yo vivía aquí, así a veces seguía algunas de las muchachas, a la Sra. Glasner, observaban y un día sentía curiosidad, así fui a explorar, abrí la puerta del final y cuando quise salir no pude la puerta se trabó, nunca imaginé que quedaría largo tiempo allí con miedo y hambre.

Bueno al menos sabemos por qué eras tan traviesa- todos estallaron a carcajadas

Después la familia cenó y se fue a descansar, pero aun quedó en su memoria ese pasaje de su infancia, al día siguiente, ella sentía esa necesidad de saber que objetos estaban guardados en el tercer piso, se que antes era una niña, pero ahora ya no tenía esos miedos infantiles, pero quería volver a vivir esa experiencia, después que sus padres partieran al pueblo a comprar unas cosas, ella aprovechó para explorar ese rincón lleno de historia y recuerdos familiares.

Así se encaminó, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que encontraría, tenía la adrenalina a flor de piel, abrió la puerta y para evitar que pasara lo mismo que cuando era apenas una niña, al pie de la puerta puso el libro que llevaba en ese momento. Observó su entorno, habían muebles cubiertos de telas, baúles cubiertos de polvo que en su interior había vestidos y trajes de otras épocas, cuadros de miembros de la familia, pero al querer mover un mueble, escuchó el sonido de un libro que se estrelló en el suelo, no quería hacer ruido, pero a lo lejos oyó voces, así rápidamente tomó los dos libros entrecerró la puerta y esperó que nadie viniera, pero pudo ver que una de las chicas del servicio estaba cerca e iba hacia allá, rezó para que no la descubriera, pero antes de que llegará a puerta la llamaron, así que decidió esperar tiempo razonable antes de salir, sentía su corazón la latir al mil por hora, cuando creyó que era conveniente salió y fue directamente a su cuarto, sus padres no tardaban en llegar.

Ya en su habitación ella observó y limpió el gran libro, era grueso de pastas duras, en la portada tenía grabado el emblema de los Andley, ella se preguntó que hacía ese libro en aquel lugar, ella había visto libros así con la historia de su familia, su padre los valoraba enormemente, entonces por qué este libro no estaba con los demás, por qué abandonarlo excluido en un lugar así, cuando menos lo esperaba el libro ya estaba en sus manos y decidió empezar a leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Le dio una pequeña hojeada, no había ningún nombre, ni título, ni fechas y decidió leer

_No sé que me motivó a hacer esto que considero ridículo, sin embargo me encuentro haciéndolo, tal vez es porque tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza y dentro de mí que quisiera expresar, me siento fuera de lugar entre estas paredes y mi familia, si es que a este lugar se le puede llamar hogar, unos padres que te ignoran, llenándote de cosas materiales, en vez de darte eso que tú necesitas, un padre ausente dedicándole su vida a los negocios en vez de su familia, una madre diciéndote tus errores, exigiéndote demostrar ser el mejor sólo porque tu lo llevas en las venas, y para finalizar una comparación constante entre hermanos donde tu hermana te supera en todo y te lo hace saber. _

_No me extraña nada, que al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, yo sea el resultado de la educación deficiente que mis padres me dieron, el poco afecto recibido, como debería reaccionar ante el mundo cuando los simientos de un hombre no fueron realizados con esmero, al contrario de cuando sus valores que debe guardar en su mente y corazón fueron corrompidos por la avaricia y la soberbia, y no se construyeron de manera firme para resistir el tiempo, la tempestades con que el destino te golpea o la vida, por eso cuando te azota una terrible tormenta fácilmente te derrumbas, te sacudes y tienes que volver a empezar._

_Siempre tuve esa lucha interna de que es lo correcto y que no, como debía de saberlo si fui criado siendo el rey del mundo, el que merecía todo y lo todo lo tenía al alcance de mi mano sin ningún esfuerzo, por otro lado veía que la gente que me rodeaba pensaba de manera distinta, se empeñaban en gritar que estaba equivocado, pero como se atreven, si en realidad eran ellos lo que me daban lástima, eran unos ignorantes, pobre gente ingenua, que no sabían quién era yo, pronto se darían cuenta de su error, en cambio eran ellos los que tenían lastima por mí, yo era el ignorante, yo era él del error, y mi peor error era el no saber reconocer que yo era el que estaba mal. Fueron años encerrado en mi ignorancia del mundo, aprovechándome de mi situación, de mi vanal orgullo y ego, así como del poder que tenía en mis manos para realizar mis deseos y caprichos, para salir ileso de mis "inocentes travesuras infantiles", toda la ira que sentía en ese momento por sentirme relegado e incluso olvidado, era dirigida al primero que apareciera enfrente de mí, pero principalmente ella, mi dama…._

_Debo reconocer que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, que de niño me dedicaba a buscar la manera de alejarla, ya que ella solo estaba allí para robarse el poco cariño y la poca atención que mi padre nos brindaba, ella para mí era una ladrona, si una pequeña ladrona de amor. Mentiría si dijera que ella merecía todo lo que le hice, no la conocía y no me interesaba saber como era, y yo disfrutaba del sufrimiento de ella, quería que ella supiera cómo me sentía yo por mis estúpidos celos, quería que ella sintiera mi dolor, pero no fue así, después la odié y mi ira fue mayor, ella recibía a montones lo que me era negado, como es que un ser como ella que era diferente a mi mundo pudiera ser aceptada, no había lógica ni coherencia, por eso mi hermana y yo nos aliamos, comprendidos que solo nos teníamos a nosotros no había nadie más, era la única que me brindaba un poco de cariño, era la única que se preocupaba por mi, si solo me conformaba con migajas de amor….._

El llamado de la puerta sacó a Rose de su mundo, a aquel que se transportaba cada vez que leía, era como vivir en carne propia los sentimientos de los personajes, aun así se asustó mucho pues estaba tan inmersa que el sonido la tomó por sorpresa

**Rose ¿estás ahí?, ¿puedo pasar?**

**Si mamá, ¿cómo les fue?- dijo mientras ocultaba el libro y abría el otro**

**Bien, pasé avisarte que ya regresamos y preguntarte si quieres acompañarnos a cenar con Archie y Annie, recuerda que ayer llegó Allistear **

**¡¿En serio?, como no me enteré que había llegado**

**Hija, lo comentamos ayer antes de la cena, solo que cuando esperábamos que saltaras de alegría no escuchamos ninguna reacción, pues estabas muy ocupada encerrada en tu burbuja junto con Ian- al decir esto Candy veía el lo rostro sonrojado de su hija**

**En verdad, ha entonces por eso se rieron ayer, muy mal mamá, papá y tu no pueden irse burlando de la gente- dijo fingiendo molestia**

**Vamos hija, nos es para tanto, tu sabes que no lo hicimos por molestar ¿verdad? Aunque fue divertido ver la cara que nosotros ponemos cuando tu padre y yo nos miramos- ambas se rieron, pero la menor lo hizo con más énfasis- vamos ya basta de risas**

**Lo siento mamá pero es que yo los vi a ti y a papá en una ocasión así, yo venía platicando con papá sobre el jardín de las rosas, y cuando le hice una pregunta, él no me contestó, le hablé varias veces y no obtuve respuesta, levanté la vista y noté mi papá estaba en su mundo, volteé a ver que miraba y te veía a ti, recuerdo que ese día te veías realmente hermosa, trabajabas en el jardín, justo en ese momento nos miraste y pude ver la gran sonrisa de mi padre iluminar sus ojos, nos hiciste una seña, me solté y corrí hasta caer en tus brazos, creo que hasta ese momento papá puso los pies en la Tierra, así que si yo tenía esa expresión de papá comprendo las risas**

**Bien señorita, entonces contamos con ti presencia verdad?**

**Claro mamá, no me la perdería por nada**

**Bueno te dejo para que te arregles y recuerda que hay que irnos a las 6:30, ok**

**Si mamá.**

Cuando Candy salió del cuarto, Rose se levantó como un resorte, empezó a mirar detalladamente su recamara buscando el lugar ideal para guardar su libro, un lugar donde nadie lo vería, por una extraña razón tenía la necesidad de evitar que nadie sospechara que ella tenía ese libro, después se puso manos a la obra, ella se preparó con esmero, Stear como le decían de cariño, era como un hermano para ella, aunque tenían 3 años y medio de diferencia, adoraba a ese chico, también quería platicar con él, de tantas cosas.

Llegó el momento de partir a la mansión Cornwell, todos iban de acuerdo a la ocasión, sus tíos los recibieron con mucha alegría, ella decidió llamarlos así porque, al aprender sobre el árbol genealógico se confundía mucho, no entendía como llamar al señor Cornwell, parece ser que él es su primo, pero como sería posible si era tan grande como su padre, luego estaba casado con la hermana de su mamá, ósea su tía, por lo que al sentirse frustrada, ellos tenían un hijo que resulta ser un primo y su sobrino, así que después de todo, su tutor le dijo que ella escogiera como decirles. La velada fluía mágicamente, y todos pasaron un grato y agradable momento en familia, después de la cena conversaron amenamente hasta llegó el momento de partir, ella ansiaba estar ya en su casa seguir leyendo su libro, al llegar a su hogar todos decidieron irse a descansar. Ya en la soledad de su alcoba, Rose buscó su libro para continuar su lectura.

_Estaba tan deseoso de la aprobación de alguien que me dejé llevar por mi hermana, la seguía a todos lados, éramos cómplices, hacía lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ayudar a mi hermana, me sentía tan bien con que ella me dijera un "bien hecho", no me importaba que nuestras travesuras dañaran o perjudicaran a mi dama, llegó a convertirse en nuestra diversión, Dios… había escuchado sobre que los niños son crueles, pero creo que mi hermana y sobrepasamos ese límite, podría enumerar muchas de las cosas que le hicimos a mi dama que ahora creo que no me alcanzará la vida para pedir perdón, para reparar el daño que hice, más ahora, como desearía borrar todo ese dolor, pero sé que no es verdad, que no es posible pero tengo que encontrar una manera, no sé cómo, pero tengo que hallar una manera, he reflexionado todo aquello paso por paso y no puedo que creer que yo fuera capaz de hacer semejantes cosas, Dios, realmente no merezco perdón, siento en mi interior el peso de cada una de sus lágrimas como si fueran cristales incrustados en lo que se supone es mi corazón, hoy comprendo aquellas frases: "el tiempo no perdona", "el pasado siempre regresa", se que nadie se va de este mundo sin que le cobren la factura de lo que hayas hecho, creo que sé que me esperan tiempos difíciles, porque mi cuenta es larga y dolorosa, hoy por primera vez en muchos años comprendo otra frase "uno cosecha lo que siembra", y yo he sembrado dolor y sufrimiento en otros._

_No puedo creer lo vanal que podía llegar a hacer en ese momento de mi vida, recuerdo que nos decimos de mi dama, creímos que todo estaría bien, mi hermana estaba radiante, feliz y ella me demostraba mas cariño, y yo estaba tan contento por recibir un poco más que ni cuenta me daba que mi hermana solo pensaba en ella y solo en ella, cual fue nuestra sorpresa que nuestros planes fueron frustrados, y mi dama apareció de nuevo, todo era diferente ahora ya no podríamos dañarle, aun así nuestras vidas se llenaron de tragedia cuando el primer amor de mi hermana murió, todo fue un caos, mi hermana fue insoportable se encerró en si misma y me excluyó, esto me lleno de ira, y nuevamente mi dama cargó con ella, lo peor fue que también cargó con la de mi hermana._

_Creo que mi dama tomó la decisión correcta de alejarse de nosotros, pero eso no acabó con la rabia, en esos días nuestro tutor, le comentó a nuestra madre de que había terminado su trabajo y estábamos listos para que nuestra educación fuera superior, y nos enviaron al extranjero a estudiar, pera mí ya me era igual, mi casa era un lugar de lo más frío y distante, nunca veía a mis padres que mas da estar en otro país, yo era un ser sin sentimientos, frío y calculador, no creía en todos los aspectos fríos de la alta sociedad en la que vivía, así que decidí buscar lo que me convenía y conseguir lo que me proponía aunque solo fuese un capricho momentáneo._

Rose dejó de leer y trató de procesar esta información, este libro era la introspección de alguien, como un diario, pero por más que buscaba no especificaba fechas ni lugares y no daba nombres, pero parecía un juicio de sí mismo, a su vez era desconcertante, dejaba muchos huecos, entendía y no entendía, decidió guardar su libro secreto, necesitaba digerir lo leído, necesitaba para pensar, por lo pronto una teoría del porqué ese libro no estaba en la biblioteca era porque no era importante, tal vez era una novela que algún Andley escribió, aún así se preguntaba qué tipos de cosas podría hacer alguien para sentirse culpable y que serías capaz de hacer con tal de dañar a una persona, existirían seres capaces de ensañarse con su prójimo, pero por otro lado, tal vez es que escribió, esto exageraba, por otra parte pensaba que hubiera hecho ella de vivir en esa situación como hubiera actuado, si ella fuera la dama que mencionaba, después trataba de ponerse en la postura de la persona que escribía, se preguntaba cómo sería ese niño, si ella al vivir en ese ambiente actuaría igual o diferente, tenía mucho en qué pensar que ni cuenta se había dado que era muy tarde, con todo eso rondando su cabeza se retiró a descansar, mañana con la mente fresca podría seguir con sus hipótesis y teorías. Por lo pronto, este había sido un día de muchas emociones, pero sobretodo, en su interior, crecía una gran curiosidad y una gran necesidad por comprenderlo, por entenderlo, miró por última vez el gran libro, lo cerró y observó sus pastas, un libro siempre cuenta una historia, pero este en particular estaba lleno de secretos

Quiero agracérseles por los reviews que me han escrito, esta es una historia qu tengo en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y decidí plasmar espero que les siga gustando, ando un poco corta de tiempos así espero que no se desesperen ok. Gracias por leer mi fic =)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Después de leer, ella se fue a dormir con todas sus dudas y ocultó el Diario de un Andley así ella lo llamó, sabía que ese hueco en su pared del closet que descubrió de niña le serviría, se fue a descansar.

Hace días que ella no leía el Diario de un Andley, desde la última vez, había experimentado cosas irreales, y que no hablar de los sueños, hace días que los tenía, todos muy parecidos, pero nunca olvidaría el primero.

_**Flash back**_

_**Todo se veía borroso, como si el lugar estuviera envuelto en una extraña neblina, no sabía si era el protagonista o un tercero en la escena pero experimentaba sensaciones y sentimientos como nunca antes, todo eso fluía a flor de piel, cuando menos lo esperaba estaba en una habitación… poco a poco empezó a percibir sonidos que la rodeaban….Se escuchaba el llanto de un niño, el fondo de una gran habitación, estaba sentado en el piso podía ver las paredes y podía sentir la esquina en mi espalda, mientras una mujer elegante de mirada fría gritaba enfrente de ese ser pequeñito….**_

_**-Ya basta!, para de llorar, crees que con eso lograrás algo?, por Dios compórtate como lo que eres de acuerdo a tu nivel social, recuerda tu posición, por Dios, sigue practicando, llorar es símbolo de debilidad y en esta familia esta palabra no existe. Recuérdalo siempre somos los mejores en todo y no espero menos de ti.- veía la mirada fría que sus ojos expresaban, era tan aterradora.**_

_**- Bien qué esperas ponte de pie, no pensará quedarte ahí verdad?- sentía las piernas flaquear mientras se levantaba- muy bien así me gusta- esa sonrisa esa como el hielo, se acercó y con una mirada penetrante y de reproche, sentía las frías manos tomando si barbilla, levantándole la casa, podía ver en sus ojos desprecio, la escucho decir- ahora por el amor de Dios hazlo bien, no toleraré más errores, comprendes?**_

_**- Si señora..- fue lo único que escuché levemente en un susurro veía como la figura de esa mujer se alejaba, podía sentir la desesperación, el miedo la angustia, mas cuando esa mujer se volteó a verlo de nuevo**_

_**- Recuerda que lo hago por tu bien, para que seas una persona digna del apellido que portas, para ser un ser prefecto, así no pararás hasta que vea que lo has logrado entendido?- escucho su voz que era como el filo de un cuchillo, veía como la mujer se acercaba, tomaba el brazo, su brazo sintió el apretón y el jalón.**_

_**Cuando despertó estaba empapada de sudor, había sido tan real, estaba tan desconcertada, nunca había vivido algo parecido, era el sueño más extraño que había tenido en toda su vida, aun conservaba las emociones del sueño, sentía el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, jamás en toda su vida podría expresar su sentir de ahora, era todo tan extraño, ella, la elocuente, no podría expresarse ahora, que era ese dolor que sentía en su pecho, era real?, se sentía asustada, no sabía cómo actuar, se sentí perdida, no soportó más, se levantó de su cama.**_

_**Fin de flash back**_

Desde hace una semana que no dormía bien, fue al baño a refrescarse un poco, pero al salir, no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana, la luz que había en ella la llamaba, y ella como en un transe mágico, caminó allí sin poder evitarlo, delante de ella tenía el más glorioso espectáculo, vio el amanecer, era hermoso, cuando ya no pudo mirar más, cerró sus ojos y se dejó bañar por esa increíble y cálida luz, y poco a poco fue calmando todas la emociones contenidas, en ella fue encontrando la paz, pero necesitaba respirar, ahí sentía ahogarse, su voz no podía salir, necesitaba del viento, sentirlo recorrer su cuerpo, para ver si se llevaba con el aquello que la perturbaba, aun era muy temprano para ella, pero estaba segura que por más que lo intentará no podría dormir, así que decidió ir a montar y despejar su mente, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, tal vez si miraba el lago, su suave vaivén la calmaría como si con sus ligeras olas limpiara sus interior. Por primera vez, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo que la consumía, no entendía por qué, sentía una desesperación dentro de su alma, como si alguien le gritara, pensaba que tal vez fue un error el tomar el libro, tal vez el leerlo perturbó el descanso de alguien, no quería creer en los cuentos que contaban, ella no era supersticiosa, pero esos sueños eran una señal, como si alguien la buscara para contarle algo, un mensaje, pero también se preguntaba si eso era posible, y si es así, por qué ella sería el mensajero, hubo muchas veces que quiso decirles sobre el libro que poseía, y por una extraña razón nunca podía hacerlo, en su interior crecía una angustia como si alguien se lo fuera arrebatar, como si lo fueran alejar de ella y no debía permitirlo.

En los últimos dos días, algo le pareció muy extraño, una ocasión vio el libro sobre su tocador, ella juraría que lo había guardado, al colocarlo en su escondite, sintió tanta tristeza por dejarlo allí, y se vio luchando consigo misma para tomarlo y leer, eso la asustó más y decidió continuar con su vida, olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero recordó su sueño, y pensó ese joven o adulto que escribió el Diario, sus sueños eran muy parecido a lo que leyó, tal vez ella se había sugestionado con lo leído, pero ni las más extrañas novelas que había leído habían provocado estas emociones, se sentía tan confundida, aun así sabía disimular bien todo lo que la acongojaba, sus padres no habían notado nada afortunadamente, de ser así ellos le preguntarían y ella no lo deseaba, no les podría explicar lo que ni ella comprendía, aun así el disfrutar la naturaleza, había ayudado mucho, ya sentía ella misma, con una sonrisa en sus labios regresó a casa, sabía que sus padres la esperaban a desayunar, hoy era un día en familia, sin más montó a su amada yegua Selene y emprendió el camino.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con ellos y al parecer ellos tenían arreglado todo, ese día visitaría a sus abuelas en el hogar de Pony y eso la entusiasmaba mucho, después del desayuno se prepararon para salir, su tío George los acompañó y eso la hizo feliz, aunque ella hubiera querido tener más hermanos, siempre tuvo una infancia feliz en ese hogar y convivía con todos sus hermanitos y ahora ella convivía con esas niños y le gustaba ver que esos la recibían con mucho cariño eso para ella era una tarde especial, todos pasaron el día muy feliz, y por la tarde fue a la hermosa colina que tanto admiraba y quería su madre y le preguntó al padre árbol que hacer y le pidió a Dios una señal.

Cuando bajó del árbol, los niños estaban en una clase de doctrina con la hermana María, pero una frase en especial, captó su atención "Dios obra por caminos misteriosos y cada uno somos instrumentos de él, por eso cuando tenemos el impulso de ayudar o si vemos que en nuestras manos ayudar a alguien lo hacemos"

Ahora comprendía que había una razón por la que ese Diario había llegado a sus manos, tal vez ella debía ayudar al escritor del Diario, estaba segura que era un miembro de la familia, tal vez debería de seguir leyendo, una hora después la familia se despedía de todos en el hogar, pero en su mente estaba una idea que había evitado, sus padres comprenderían, ya que al final ella tendría las respuestas.

Todos los miembros de la familia se fueron a descansar, antes de dormir, Rose reflexionaba sobre el diario y sus sueños, tal vez alguien se puso en contacto con ella pudo sentir el infierno de vivir en esa casa y empezaba a compadecer al pobre chico que pasó por todo eso, también recordaba que así como le exigían también obtuvo beneficios y sintió tristeza por él, ahora podía entenderlo mejor. Cuando estuvo en su cuarto no se resistió más así que lo sacó y contempló por mucho tiempo el libro, después de cenar lo leería….

_Parece ser que mi vida ha mejorado desde que estamos en el colegio, como era de esperarse es uno de los más prestigiados, mi hermana es feliz y yo, no me puedo quejar, hemos conocida gente nueva, yo aunque estoy lejos de mi hermana estoy bien, aunque tengo que soportar a los engreídos como el duquecito, sin olvidar a los tontos de mis primos, sin embargo creo que ahora lo pasaremos mejor, me he enterado que "ella" también vendrá, al principio mi hermana se puso furiosa al igual que yo, pero era nuestra oportunidad de demostrar que éramos superiores a ella y a muchos más, seguí el plan de mi hermana de hacerle ver que hubiera sido mejor que se quedará en América que aquí no tenía un lugar, pero justo cuando mis planes se ponían en marcha siempre aparecía para rescatarla de mis garras, eso me frustraba pero al menos esperaba que con el susto huyera, pero era desesperante, el tiempo pasaba, y mi hermana desquitaba toda su furia con el primero que se encontraba, y más ahora que tenía los ojos puestos en el duquecito que no le prestaba atención, pero nos alegraba saber que mi dama siempre andaba en problemas y si seguía así, lograríamos que la repudiaran y saldría de nuestras vidas, por ahora quería pensar en las vacaciones de verano ya que iríamos a la villa de la familia, y no estaría invitada. _

_Lo que más me molestaba era que mi hermana me pedía espiara que hacía mi dama, y cada vez confirmaba que algo había entre ella y el duquecito, pero más valía no haberle dicho a mi hermana, ella prácticamente me obligó a acompañarla y comprobar que era lo que le decía, y vino lo peor el accidente de la lancha, la fiesta en honor al duquecito que la dejó plantada, más fue su coraje cuando lo fue a buscar y los encontró juntos, mi calvario comenzó hasta que regresamos al colegio, la pobre de mi hermana no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención del duque, hasta que supe de la ofensa que ella sufrió, sentí mucho odio y al salir a caminar, descubrí el correo clandestino de mi primito, así se lo comente a mi hermanita y utilizarlo a nuestro favor, así fue como ideo la trampa perfecta, yo me encargué de hacerles llegar las misivas, mi hermana del resto._

_Por fin logramos separarlos aunque el resultado no fue el esperado, el duque se fue, pero ella siguió castigada un poco más, después como el viento se fue, el colegio fue diferente desde entonces, al menos para mí lo fue, por un tiempo, lo fue, creímos haber ganado la guerra y sacarla de nuestras vivas, pero duró poco unos meses después abandonamos el colegio ante una amenaza de guerra, todos los miembros de la familia tuvimos que regresar a América, ahí seguimos nuestras vidas, asistíamos a los eventos sociales, y lo mejor es que no sabíamos nada ella, hasta una famosa compañía de teatro se sumó a una causa altruista durante su gira, hasta ese momento supimos de mi dama, ella quería ver la función, pero nosotros destruimos su posibilidad aun así ella pudo verla, incluso supe que, el duque fue a buscarla, nosotros no podíamos hacer mucho, solo no encargábamos que la matriarca estuviera al tanto de todas las locuras que ella hacía, así lograr que ella saliera de nuestra familia, pero no fue así, hasta me enteré que ella viajaría a verlo, al dueño de su corazón, en ese entonces no me importaba que hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero mi hermana estaba muy bien enterada, de cada uno de sus pasos._

_Después supe que el estar envenenando a la tía tendría sus frutos cuando ella regresó de su viaje la corrió de la mansión, ahora tenía cerradas las puertas de la familia, todo estaba bien, salvo que no me sentía así aun conservaba un vacío que no podía llenar, y un día, unas personas intentaban asaltarme y ella me salvó, incluso al verme herida la mano me curó y me cubrió con su pañuelo, hasta me sonrió, en ese momento no entendía por qué lo había hecho, yo nunca había sido bueno o amable con ella, y pareció no importarle, pero cuando mi papá cayó enfermó ella fue quien lo cuidó en el hospital, y a partir de ese momento, algo nació en mí, no sabía qué, pero la veía diferente, desde entonces me dediqué a mirarla desde lejos, además cuando la veía con ese don nadie la rabia se apoderaba de mi, ver cuando le sonreía, me hacia hervir la sangre, después de eso me enteré que su relación con el duquecito terminó, y un día escuché a los sirvientes hablar de amor, y supe que tal vez por eso ella era amable conmigo, con tal de agradarme cuidó a mi padre, pero yo que era lo que sentía, tenía un sentimiento extraño, a demás no podía culparla de enamorarse de alguien como yo, aun así creo que lo supe, y era que yo me estaba enamorando de ella…._

Con esa revelación ella decidió parar, ahora menos entendía, tal vez este hombre era un cínico o un tonto, si ella estuviera en el lugar de la chica, lo golpearía, era un cretino, un engreído, pero como podía sacar esas conclusiones, bueno ahora se sentía muy cansada y necesitaba dormir, ahora sabía que podría hacerlo, tenía la extraña sensación que no tendría más esos sueños…

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste este capítulo y me sigan leyendo, y sigan dejando sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**GRACIAS PORLOS REVIEWS QUE HAN DEJADO Y QUIERO AGRADECERLES TAMBIÉN POR HACERLAS ESPERAR LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE, APARTIR DE AHORA CONOCERÁN QUE FUE DE LA VIDA DE NEIL LEAGAN…**

Capitulo 4

Por una extraña razón no podía para de leer, pero Rose se forzaba mucho, ya que leía con la poca luz de su ventana, ocultaba celosamente su libro, así que descansar no le haría daño, y como pensó la noche fue maravillosa pudo dormir lo suficiente y bien, fue placentero, aun así trató de imaginarse cómo sería la persona que soñó, no lo entendía en sí, parecía que estaba totalmente desubicado, imaginaba que tipo de educación sería la que tuvo, a pesar de lo poco que conocía de él, aunque fuera mala persona sentía lastima por él, por el tipo de vida que tuvo, aunque no era muy descriptivo, pasó toda la mañana analizando, divagando en este personaje malicioso, en cierta forma le daba risa la forma de ver su entorno, pero había momentos donde se notaba la reflexión del mismo, por eso si afán de seguir su lectura, para saber si él continúo igual, que fue que lo cambió.

Durante el almuerzo sus padres comentaban de los compromisos que ellos tenían, y por supuesto del viaje a New York, habría una fiesta que se ofrecía para darle la bienvenida al ministro de relaciones exteriores de Francia, el viaje era de 2 semanas ya que su padre aprovecharía para ver y solucionar cosas de negocios en esa ciudad, lo principal era que, Rose no los acompañaría, ella prefería cubrir en la empresa a su padre por ese tiempo, ella quería empezar a involucrarse en los negocios familiares, sabe que llegará el tiempo en que ella ocupe el lugar que le corresponde y que a su vez, todos la fueran conociendo, ella sabía que si hacia un estupendo trabajo, su padre le permitiría trabajar dentro del consorcio, y ella quería ir escalando puestos poco a poco y su mentor sería el Sr. Johnson, su trabajo sería temporal y sería una pasante, sus estudios en finanzas y administración la avalaban para el puesto en el área legal, como la consideraban una aprendiz ella no percibiría un salario, cuando el jefe que tendría cargo considerara que estaba preparada sería considerada como una asistente y tendría un sueldo, y ella acepto gustosa ese reto.

Faltaban solo dos días para empezar en su nuevo trabajo, mientras ayudaba a su madre con los preparativos del viaje y la elección del guardarropa que usaría en la gran fiesta, tanto que ella pensaba cuando tendría la oportunidad de leer su libro secreto para conocer más al malvado joven. Pero el tiempo pasa volando y ahora la familia se despedía en la estación de trenes, ahora que sus padres no estarían ella empezaba a sentirse realmente sola, sus tíos y Alister, fueros a ver a los padres de Archivald, su prometido estaba en un viaje de negocios, su futuro suegro lo preparaba para que tomara posesión de los negocios familiares ahora que el sería un hombre de familia, por su parte, ella esperaba que con todo ese tiempo libre después de su trabajo podía seguir su lectura clandestina.

Por fin, el día había llegado, Rose acompañaba a sus padres a la estación junto al señor Johnson, para despedirlos, aunque insistían que era mejor que ella estuviera en la mansión de Chicago, ella se negó profundamente a dejar Lakewood, por lo que tendría que recorrer casi una hora en auto para llegar a la ciudad. George les pidió que no se preocuparan que él la cuidaría, que el se encargaría de su traslado y se encargaría que llegara sana y salva de regreso para la seguridad del Patriarca, después de saludos, bendiciones, abrazos y palabras de despedida el matrimonio Andley abordó el tren. Rose no se fue de la estación hasta que el tren se perdió de su vista, George fue a dejar a la Srita. Andley a su casa, por lo pronto ese sería su primer fin de semana sola y después de la comida regresaría a su cuarto por su Libro secreto y empezar su lectura, con la libertad que tendría, podría estar en la biblioteca o en los jardines. Por la tarde, decidió que leía en su lugar favorito, debajo del gran árbol que estaba enfrente del jardín de dulces Candy, ese árbol era el más cercano a la mansión, cuentan que antes sus ramas llegaban hasta el balcón de aquel que ahora era su cuarto. Ese era su lugar especial, por lo cual era un lugar perfecto para leer…

_Definitivamente al recordar mi pasado me doy cuenta que era un idiota, aun así cada una de las cosas que sucedieron después fueron las que me formaron mi carácter, no puedo orgullecerme de la persona que era durante mi adolescencia, pero hay ocasiones que llevas tantas cosas en el alma que es necesario sacarlo de ti para ver si así te causan menos daño, tal vez porque esperas que si alguien leyera este diario te comprendiera, y aún más estando solo por decisión propia, pero es lo mejor, lamentablemente son cosas que nadie quisiera escuchar, pero sobretodo nadie las quisiera escuchar de mi, y hay cosas que callas por el bien de los demás._

_Recuerdo que cuando estaba seguro que ella hacia todo por amor, empecé a verla bien, y esos ataques de celos al verla sonreírle a otro fueron una sorpresa, así que al no saber cómo reaccionar ante el amor, con la pena del mundo le pregunté a uno de los trabajadores de la mansión que se hace para invitar a una chica, mínimamente hacerle ver que le estaba dando la oportunidad de le diera mi amor, es por eso que empecé a esperarla para acompañarla, pero aún huía de mi, después fueron las flores, los dulces que enviaba que rechazaba, no sabía el porqué, hasta pensé que ella se hacia la difícil conmigo, por eso un día personalmente le llevé ambos esperando que ella los aceptara, aun así me rechazó, ahora comprendo que en ese momento que yo le imponía mi presencia, y pensé que había de malo en mí, ai varias chicas de la alta sociedad esperaban a que yo siquiera las miraba y ella se daba el lujo de despreciarme ella que ante mi familia no era nadie, después tuve una idea, citarla a nombre de otro, de la persona que estaba en su corazón, aquel amor imposible, planeé que ella acudiera mi encuentro en un lugar aislado, pensando que si ella no asistía el duquecito ya no estaba más en su corazón y yo sabría que era a mi a quien amaba, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que con solo mencionar su nombre ella no dudó en encontrarse con él, el verla ahí en ese lugar, dejando que un desconocido la llevara, me llenó de rabia, de celos, de coraje sin igual, no podía creer que ella aun lo amara, aun así yo mismo justificaba su presencia, pensando que tal vez ella supo de mis planes y vino a mí, pero me llené de ira y una gran furia cuando ella al estar en la sala pronunció su nombre, no podía ser, mi mundo se desplomaba enfrente a mí, la rabia me segó así en ese momento preferí ser lo que fui un maldito, él no la merecía yo estaba allí dándole la oportunidad de ser alguien aunque ella no supiera que cuando se casara conmigo sería alguien, así que si no lo entendía por las buenas sería por las malas, cuando estuvo en el centro de la habitación cerré la puerta con y me di a conocer, la acorralé y le expliqué que al no regresar a casa y nos buscarían, al encontrarnos y al haber pasado la noche juntos, sería una situación tan comprometedora que tendría que casarse conmigo, lo que no contaba era que ella escapara y arruinara mis planes, pero lo que no sabía es que en casa después de llegar tarde ardería Troya, ya que descubrieron que estaba comportándome extraño últimamente y sabían que era una mujer, pero no cualquiera sino aquella que mi madre y hermana odiaban, se que le hicieron la vida imposible, sé que movieron sus influencias para cerrarle todas las puertas, incluso se que ella tuvo que aceptar cualquier trabajo para subsistir, y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, al final de cuentas cuando estuviéramos juntos ella no necesitaría nada yo la cuidaría, al ver que mi madre no cedía y mi padre no estaba en casa como siempre utilice mi último recurso, el chantaje, si estaba decidido a que me enlistaría en el ejercito, bueno al menos eso les haría creer, conociendo a mi madre ella lo evitaría a cualquier cosa, así fue que se arregló nuestro compromiso, yo estaba satisfecho, logré lo que deseaba, ella sería mi esposa , mi madre y mi hermana también tendrían ciertos beneficios, todo estaba arreglado, sería una gran fiesta para celebrar, ella estaba bien cuidada, y en realidad no me importaba el trato frío de mi ahora prometida, ella después se daría cuenta por si misma de la gran suerte de tenerme a su lado._

_Ese día todo parecía perfecto, estaba muy emocionado, mi tío ya había aceptado, él estaría orgulloso de su futuro yerno, que más podría pedir para su hija, cuando se iba a realizar el anuncio, todo fue detenido, estaba tan molesto con todos, pero principalmente con mi familia, en ese momento recibí la humillación más grande de mi vida, mi hermana y mi madre me sacaron de la fiesta, como ver a todos a la cara, incluso mi madre plateó la posibilidad de irnos por un tiempo de la ciudad para que todo se calmase, en ese momento quise creer que así sería, pero al llegar a casa sin querer escuche una conversación que me lastimó, al parecer a mi familia no le importaba mi dolor, a mi tampoco me importaría mi familia, ni yo mismo podía creer que me doliera tanto, al principio pensé que sería pasajero, que solo mi orgullo había sido dañado, pero ese día también supe que algo en mi se rompió aparte de mi corazón, y a partir de ese momento me arrojé al vacío, al fin y al cabo nadie se interesaba por mi._

Rose sintió una profunda tristeza en su corazón, podía ver que este Andley tenía un carácter tremendo, con una capacidad para obrar mal, trataba de comprenderle, ella no había pasado por eso, pero sabía que él podía sentir una impotencia, una desesperación y ansiaba encontrar una mano amiga, alguien que estuviera para él dentro de su mundo, ella no podía creer la crueldad con que su familia lo trataba, ni siquiera podía creer que hubiera una familia así, ahora comprendía un poco más de sus acciones, de la gran rabia que lo consumía por dentro, y se compadecía de él también, actuaba lo mas cuerdo posible en un mundo del horror, aún así se sorprendía de la gran fortaleza interior que él tenía, y también se imaginaba como hubiera sido la vida de este personaje si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para él, con unos padres como los suyos, una vida como la suya, ni cuanta se había dado que entre la lectura y sus reflexiones el tiempo volaba, estaba atardeciendo, ella regresaría a la mansión para ayudar con la cena, ahora que ella pronto sería un ama de casa, deseaba aprender a cocinar los platillos favoritos de ambos, pero antes tenía que guardar su libro, lo dejó en su habitación sobre una mesa de noche que estaba cerca de la ventana junto a un pequeño sofá, camino hacia el tocador para recoger su cabello, acomodar su vestido, así cuando le agradó el reflejo en su espejo salió presurosa rumbo a la cocina, estaba emocionada, la última vez la cocinera le dijo que estaba aprendiendo muy bien, y además que tenía muy buen sazón, eso la alentaba mucho, pero sobretodo quería sorprender a prometido, quería que cuando le avisará su regreso ella estuviera lista para recibirlo con uno de sus platillos favoritos preparado por ella con todo su amor, con esa ilusión llegaba con la Sra. Norris, que al verla en la entrada de la cocina le sonreía.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Ahora, Rose miraba por la ventana de su cuarto que daba al jardín no podía creer que pasara el tiempo tan rápido, parecía que ayer estaba en Lakewood preparando la cena y ahora estaba en la mansión de Chicago, todo había salido tan diferente a lo que ella había planeado, nunca imaginó que el trabajo que tendría fuera tan demandante, ella imaginaba saliendo temprano y poder regresar a casa, pero el trabajo se duplicaba en ausencia de su padre, desde el primer día su dama de compañía tuvo que viajar con su equipaje para toda la semana, casi no tenía tiempo para si misma, ahora ella trabajaba para dos personas y tenía que cumplir con los dos trabajos, no podía enojarse, había aprendido muchas cosas durante este tiempo, recordaba la cena del miércoles pasado con el Sr. Smith, era un hombre extraño y excéntrico, que había solicitado una audiencia, ya que solo firmaría el contrato con un Andley presente, el decía que tenía un gran instinto para los negocios y necesitaba mirar a sus socios antes de embarcarse, el Sr. Johnson le asesoró lo suficiente para la negociación, al final de la cena el Sr. Smith, no dudó en asociarse, por fin había llegado el fin de semana, ahora entendía él por qué sus padres insistían que viviera allí, aún así sentía mucha nostalgia por su hogar, por estar cerca del lago, pasear por los jardines, montar a Selene, lo peor era que su lectura no había avanzado, pero mañana sábado descansaría de una larga semana y podría recuperar el tiempo perdido en su lectura, aun no creía que el diario secreto estuviera sobre su regazo, aun recordaba la sorpresa al verlo en su mesa de noche, cuando el Sr. Johnson avisó temprano a la ama de llaves de Lakewood para que Mells preparara el equipaje y la alcanzara en la ciudad, pero ahora se daba cuenta que ella siempre fue algo más que su dama, crecieron juntas y se trataban como amigas, aunque Rose hubiera intentado varias veces desaparecer la distancia que existía entre ellas Mells se empeñaba que no era correcto, que ella también la quería de la misma forma pero no era apropiado, que a pesar de todo ella era una empleada y le debía respeto, el hecho de acariciar ese libro confirmaba ese lazo único que las unía, Mells la conocía también como ella misma se conocía, a pesar de querer leer sus secretos, de querer saber de ese joven, el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida vestida sobre su cama.

A la siguiente mañana, se dio cuenta que Mells le quitó los zapatos aflojó su vestido y la cubrió con una frazada, cuando se observaba y sonreía, su compañera entró en la habitación

**Buenos días señorita.**

**Buenos días Mells, vaya que descansé, por la luz veo que ya es tarde, ¿qué hora es?**

**Son las 10 de la mañana, pero me da gusto que haya descansado**

**Si la verdad, está semana fue muy pesada, pero hoy por fin soy libre, y hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer**

**Me lo imagino señorita.**

**Por favor Mells, estamos solas nadie sabrá que aquí solo somos 2 buenas amigas conversando, deja lo de señorita Rose o señorita Andley para los eventos formales.**

**Lo siento señorita pero no puedo, imagine si le llego a hablar así delante de otras personas**

**Vamos Mells sabes que mis padres no se opondrían**

**Lo sé señorita Rose, pero no lo digo por ellos, sino por los demás, recuerde que su familia tiene relación con las personas más importantes de la alta sociedad y la nobleza, si escuchasen esa forma tan inapropiada e irrespetuosa , eso generaría problemas para usted y su familia, ya han hecho mucho por mi familia y por mi.**

**Te comprendo, pero hoy tu y yo seremos solo dos amigas divirtiéndonos, vamos al centro, paseemos por el zoológico, compremos helado comamos allá, platiquemos como hace mucho no lo hacemos, de acuerdo? **

**Está bien señorita, como guste**

**Mells solo que así no podremos salir, mira-saco dos vestidos sencillos, bonitos y elegantes**- **vamos, no pongas esa cara, nos arreglaremos y saldremos lo prometiste.**

**Creo que no cederá verdad?**

**No, no lo haré**

Así, las dos chicas salieron y se divirtieron de lo lindo, solo en esos momentos Mells, solo le habló por su nombre de pila, Rose estaba muy contenta, después de su largo paseo, de comer, comprar cosas, se sentaron en el merendero, el calor era muy fuerte y que mejor que un helado, allí muertas de cansancio, platicaron amenamente de todo y nada, poniéndose al día, hacían comentarios donde se ruborizaban una a la otra, estaban tan entretenidas hasta que George llegó a saludarlas y regresarlas a casa para que estuvieran sanas y salvas, ambas se cambiaron y cenaron juntas en la recamar de Rose, después que Mells se retiró, pudo meditar sobre su refrescante día y sin querer desvió si mirada, y lo notó el enorme libro sobre su mesa de noche. Se acercó y lo acarició suavemente.

**Lo siento, se que te he tenido abandonado**- no pudo evitar sentirse mal, como si le hablara a una persona- **pero créeme que no fue mi intensión, se que tienes algo que contarme y debe ser muy importante, perdóname si?**

Ella sonrió como si el objeto le contestará, era extraño todo esto y no lo podía evitar, se sentía unida a esa historia, como si el autor quisiera atrapar su atención. Pero también era muy emocionante definitivamente, porque esa algo solo de ella. Se sentó en su cama, miró a la ventana y se dijo que aun era temprano que podría leer un poco, lo empezó a hojear con tanta delicadeza que parecía que acariciaba con cariño la mejilla de alguien al que ella amaba, simplemente le había tomado cariño a ese Andley, a pesar de lo leído era un ser auténtico, trataba de formar imágenes en su mente de esa persona pero no podía darle una forma, divagaba de vez en cuando, y quiso soñar con ese joven, cerró sus ojos y sin proponérselo el cansancio la venció. Mells, le ayudó a cambiarse de ropa, y a costarse, puso el separador y cerró el libro, y vio como inconscientemente, su ama lo buscaba sobre la cama, ella se lo acercó, y se abrazó instintivamente con una sonrisa en los labios y cayó en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, vio lo que Mells hizo y sonrió, después de su rutina matutina, decidió sentarse en el jardín de la casa frente a la fuente trasera, había un árbol que daba una sombra estupenda y porque no hacer un picnic, puso una frazada su canasta con frutas, pan, y otras cosas para almorzar, se vistió para la ocasión, y por supuesto que llevó consigo su pequeño tesoro, se colocó cómodamente, abrió el libro buscando el separador, dio unas hojeadas más y retomo su lectura.

_Me costaba tanto respirar, no puedo creer que mi dolor aumentara y que las personas en las que ciegamente pones tu vida en sus manos, que son las que nunca te dejarían, ahora son las que más te lastiman y te decepcionan, se supone que ellas están allí para ti y por ti, pero en lugar de mitigar mi dolor, son las que me provocan un herida más profunda en mi alma, tal vez es una parte del pago que le debo a la vida por todas las cosas ruines que hice, pero aun no creo que me hayan dado la espalda, me siento como un objeto más en esta casa, como si fuera una pieza de arte sin valor que decora el lugar, que si se rompe o se astilla, no es necesario restaurarla, al cabo estando en medio de piezas importantes nadie lo notaria, eso me empujó a tomar las malas y peores decisiones de mi vida, caí sin darme cuenta en los brazos del alcohol, al principio solo incrementé la dosis que consumía en fiestas y reuniones, pero con los primeros reproches de mi madre, dejé de asistir a la mayoría de las reuniones, para evitarle la pena, pero después deseaba sentirlo correr en mi interior, era una necesidad, al menos durante ese momento olvidaba mi desgracia, si buscaba en él la cura de mis males, o al menos el olvido, por eso me embrutecía más no poder, todo esto lo realizaba a espaldas de mi madre y hermana, esperaba que me notaran extraño, me ausentaba durante mucho tiempo, y como si hubiera dormido ahí, es tan triste ver que todos continúan su vida contigo o sin ti. Llegué a ansiar que mi madre me reprochara algo, que me mostrara un interés, pero creo que era demasiado pedir para ella. En ese momento solo existían unas persona para las dos, ellas mismas. Ni cuenta se dieron que me fui de la casa, les marqué de mi nuevo destino, solo así descubrieron que no estaba allí, regresé a casa e hice los mismos varias veces así, incluso daba cuartadas sin sentido para desaparecer y aunque notaran mi actitud sospechosa no decían nada. Esa fue mi actitud por meses._

_Me daba cuenta que el tiempo pasaba, y ya casi había pasado un año, y no lograba mi cometido, no tenía la atención que solicitaba, incluso el alcohol ya no fue suficiente, necesitaba un nuevo estímulo, poco a poco fui cediendo en las grandes cantidades de alcohol, hasta que un día uno de aquellos que se llamaban mis amigos me abrió las puertas a las apuestas, al principio apostaba pocas cantidades, no he de negar el dicho que dice "afortunado en el juego desafortunado en el amor", siempre ganaba, eso me hacía sentir importante, no me importaba si en una ocasión no me iba como esperaba, mi familia estaba muy bien económicamente, por eso yo tenía dinero a montones, podía darme los gustos y lujos que deseara, las mujeres me asediaban, me sentía libre e importante, mucha gente quería estar a mi lado, ya no me dolía tanto el rechazo de mi dama, había otras que deseaban mi compañía y algo más, la indiferencia de mi familia pasó a segundo plano con los halagos de terceros, aún así me emborrachaba, tal vez no como antes pero aún lo hacía, generalmente era después de las partidas para celebrar mi triunfo, me fui poco a poco haciendo de un nombre y fama, no podía negar que al estar rodeado de mujeres, me negara a tener un grato y agradable recuerdo de una noche, a saciar mis instintos, pero aun así, al compartir mi lecho con alguna de ellas, mi mente estaba al lado de mi dama, al menos de esa manera me hacía sentir que alguien me deseaba, que deseaba mi compañía, a partir de ese momento me sentí diferente, la gente me reconocía y me gané el respeto de algunos, no lo voy a negar, incluso visitaba seguido el casino, probaba suerte en varios juegos de azar, siempre tenía en mente una cantidad como tope, no podía creer no había un tipo más afortunado que yo, pero el póker era mi fuerte, podría perder en los otros juegos, lo recuperaba mucho o casi todo, incluso ganaba y tenía grandes ganancias, lo primero que venía a mi mente cuando me sentía en la cumbre era "como me gustaría que me vieran, mi madre, mi hermana y ella que se dignó a hacerme el hazmerreir de todo el mundo, seguro que todo sería diferente, mi madre estaría orgullosa, mi hermana presumiría a sus amistades de nuestra familia y de mí, y ella… esperaba que se arrepintiera de haberme rechazado, que se diera cuenta de lo que se había perdido, incluso fantasee que me buscara y me rogara, en esos momentos de gloria me sentía el mejor de todos, que había un lugar en el mundo para mí, que tal vez era alguien importante, y lo peor de todo era que era que quería tener esa sensación siempre, y en mi mente existía la vaga idea que eso podría hacerse realidad….._

Después de leer todo eso, podía sentir el dolor de ese joven, no podía dejar de llorar, se repetía la frase de Pobre chico, sentía un nudo en la garganta que la asfixiaba, pensaba que tal vez el autor, se sentía igual, por eso escribió esto en forma de desahogo, su vida no fue sencilla, creció creyendo en cosas equivocadas, por eso es que se lanzó al precipicio cuando su mundo de mentiras se derrumbó


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, tal vez fue de tanto llorar, estuvo llorando la rabia que sentía y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él, podía sentir el corazón destrozado del joven, la escritura de ese diario evidenciaba las condiciones en que fue escrito, podía ver las manchas de agua, el estuvo llorando, no estaba segura si fue durante el momento de escribirlo o si posteriormente al releer lo que era. Ella quería saber si ese chico se había cambiado o hasta donde lo empujó su familia.

Ya estaba entrada la mañana y tenía que levantarse, siguió su rutina, se bañó y arregló para almorzar, estaba tan cansada, y quería ir a comprar algunas cosas antes de la comida.

**Buenos días señorita Rose- dijo el ama de llaves**

**Buenos días señora Witman**

**Desea que le sirvamos el almuerzo en el comedor**

**No gracias, sería en la cocina con todos**

**Pero señorita….**

**Vamos señora Witman, sabe que me gusta estar acompañada**

**Si sus padres se enteran?**

**Me felicitaran por no almorzar sola- le guiñó el ojo**

**Nunca cambia verdad?, además quién le puede decir que no a esa carita**

**Gracias, vamos que tengo mucha hambre.**

Después de almorzar y platicar con todos, Rose fue al centro a comprar todo lo que una chica necesitaba, volvió a comer con todos y recordaban su niñez y cuando la vieron llegar como ratón asustado, y que ella era una combinación de inquietud y timidez, pero que aun así mostraba un carácter intransigente cuando veía una injustica, ella se transformaba totalmente y si tenía que hacer uso de su posición lo hacía.

Todos recordaban cuando ayudó a ese niño que hoy es su mejor amigo, era una tarde de verano, los Sres. Andley estaban en el parque con su hija, y la niña vio como dos niños miraban a un vendedor, saboreaban los dulces que tenía, la pequeña veía lo mismo estaban vendiendo flores, su pelota rodó cerca de ellos que hablaban en voz baja escuchó sus nombres, Marcus y Emily, discutían en si tomaban o no algo del vendedor, ella los miraba y ellos no se dieron cuenta, al poco tiempo vio que el niño se acercaba al vendedor, su hermana tenía cara de preocupación, así que fue con él y se paró a su lado, el niño volteó y vio a la niña de ojos bonitos, el vendedor miró hacia ellos también y se percató que el pequeño tenía varios dulces en la mano, lo tomó desprevenido y lo sujetó, el niño se sorprendió, puso cara de susto tal vez si no la hubiera mirado estaría a salvo, el vendedor le gritaba, en eso la niña le ordenó que lo soltara, el señor molestó le pidió a alguien que trajera a un gendarme, Emily asustada corrió a ellos y abrazó a Marcus, estaba llorando, el gendarme llegó, todos preguntando qué sucedía, el vendedor dijo que el chico le estaba robando, a lo que la niña respondió que era mentira que ellos se acercaron para comprar dulces que estaban esperando que el señor se desocupara para decirle pero ya tenían hambre, así que los tomaron, pero pensaban pagarlos, pero nadie les creía, al ver el alboroto, Candy y Albert se acercaron y vieron lo que pasaba, no dijeron nada esperaron a escucha un poco antes que intervenir, escucharon a su hija diciendo "no se lo ven a llevar esto ha sido un error, nosotros pensamos pagarle", el señor se reía y decía que solo bastaba en verlos para saber que no trían dinero, así que su hija saco las monedas, era suficiente para comprar todos los dulces que aun le quedaban, el estaba sorprendido al igual que todos, y pensaron que ellos habían robado el dinero, lo que le enfureció y la niña contestó "no sabía que la ropa que usamos te diga quién eres o debes ser, lo que importa es el interior, y yo no tengo necesidad de robar y mis amigos tampoco, yo los invité, a caso no sabe que eso que lo material no es importante", así entonces le pidieron que dijera su nombre y el vendedor mofándose de ella, Candy pensaba intervenir pero Albert lo impidió, fue cuando su hija lo dijo: " no tiene por que burlarse de mí, no debería, pero lo haré yo Soy Rosemary Andley Andley, y no tengo por qué mentir un Andley tiene palabra y le digo que no robamos es verdad, el señor se quedó sorprendido, no creía que esa chiquilla fuera la futura dueña de medio Chicago, así vieron a la asustada nana de la niña que traía su uniforme con el emblema de la familia, y se quedaron pasmados, a su vez ella volteó y vio a sus papás y se lanzó a sus brazos y todos se dieron cuenta quien era ella, Albert se acercó preguntando lo que pasaba y pidieron disculpas y dijeron que era un mal entendido, el vendedor les dio los dulce que regalaron a varias personas y la niña presentó a sus amigos, desde entonces ellos jugaron y Albert ayudó a esa familia, y becó a los niños, hoy en día Marcus trabaja en el consorcio y su hermana está por graduarse de enfermería.

Rose se fue a su cuarto y decidió seguir leyendo

_No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde la ultima vez que escribí pero ha pasado cosas, de ser a un rey me convertí en mendigo, las cosas no salieron como esperaba, alguien me sugirió que estaba listo para las grandes ligas, para un círculo privado y privilegiado de apostadores, yo confiado decidí aceptar el reto, así fue cuando me di cuenta que eran expertos y en ocasiones me iba bien, otras no, poco a poco me fui enredando en ese mundo, perdía cantidades de dinero fuerte, tuve que decirle a mi madre, todo fueron reproches, pero luego le grité a la cara que esto era lo que había formado, que si no aceptaba a ayudarme esa gente no se tocaría el corazón para hundirme junto con el prestigio de mi familia y abolengo, a duras penas, mi madre se humilló y le pidió ayuda a la vieja bruja, pero aun así tenía que soportar los reproches de ambas, porque ese dinero no lo empleaban en ellas sino para salvar a un muerto de hambre como yo, eso me enervaba más, para continuar en el juego tuve que vender mi coche, pagar mis deudas con artículos personales, incluso joyas sin importancia de mi madre y de mi hermana, solo bastaba con culpar a alguien más, pero sobre todo seguía por ella, si una chica que me la recordaba, una chica que me ayudaba a permanecer a flote, era la acompañante del jefe como le decían, un día el me la ofreció, me di cuenta de muchas cosas gracias a ella, si ella cubría mis espaldas, su parecido físico con mi dama me hacia cuidarla, yo fui el primer hombre en su vida, me imaginaba que así hubiera sido con ella, la joven que me atormentaba, mi dama. Un día me dí cuenta que lo único que me quedaba era los títulos e una propiedad que mi abuelo paterno me heredó, ese día me jugaría el todo o nada, recuperaría todo lo que había perdido, era un uno a uno con el jefe, sin embargo las cosas no iban como esperaba, pero me recuperé un poco, en la última jugada de la noche perdí todo, y quedé con una deuda difícil de pagar, no contaba con el respaldo de nadie, pero el jefe tenía otros planes en mente, así que me vi obligado a colaborar en negocios sucios con él, según iba pagando mi deuda él me iría regresando poco a poco todo lo perdido, así fue por un año y medio, pero en ese tiempo yo me veía con ella a escondidas, pero un día me trataron de involucrar de más, quería que yo cargara con todo, me golpearon, hasta casi morir, todo fue porque el jefe se dio cuenta de lo que había entre su acompañante y yo, ellos esperaban que muriera durante el percance, no contaba con que la policía llegara antes y se los llevaran yo fui al hospital, duré inconsciente varios días, solo escuchaba las palabras de mi dama a lo lejos, por ella desperté, para cuando todo pasó, mi familia, arregló todo, no me vi implicado, lo manejaron como un secuestro, así se me hizo saber por parte de mi padre a los culpables los sentenciaron a cadena perpetua por todos los crímenes que les resultaron, yo por mi parte tuve una larga recuperación, mi padre sugirió un castigo ejemplar, el patriarca de la familia lo asignaría, así que ese día que salí del hospital recibí mi sentencia, a pesar de todo lo que hice, fueron buenos conmigo, supe que mi dama influyó para que no fueran tan severos, al final, no resultó un castigo, me consiguieron una beca, y un trabajo para solventar mis gastos, un lugar en el campus de la universidad, me enviarían lejos, yo sabía que no era un trabajo de ensueño sino uno sencillo, también tendría que hacer un servicio dentro de la escuela por parte de la beca, y tenía que tener un buen promedio para mantenerla, si mi promedio bajaba, ni mi padre ni la familia me pagará mis estudios, pero antes de irme necesitaba hablar con ella, con mi dama, necesitaba su perdón, así que la busqué, esperé afuera de su trabajo, cuando la ví venir estaba nervioso, mis manos sudaban, se veía hermosa con su uniforme cuando sus ojos me miraron el tiempo se detuvo, supe que jamás podría olvidarla, recuerdo su cara de sorpresa, vi un poco de miedo en sus ojos, pero después vi una determinación al caminar hacia mi, yo estaba mudo con esa hermosa visión, al tenerla muy cerca le dije "hola" y ella dijo "adiós", ella siguió caminando, en ese momento fui consciente que se iba, así que la alcance y le hablé por su nombre ella volteó y se detuvo, me acerqué y le pedí unos minutos, pero ellas se negó, le insistí , le dije que me permitiera unas palabras que esta sería la ultima vez que me vería cerca de ella que mantendría mi distancia, no sé por qué pero ella aceptó, fuimos a una banca cerca del parque donde caminamos en silencio, nos sentamos en ella y no pude evitar llorar, no tenía el valor de verla a los ojos así que bajé la mirada esperando que no viera mis lágrimas y le dije:_

_**Sé que tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad que tengo, así que quiero que sepas, que me arrepiento de todo el daño que te causé, se que no puedo detener el tiempo, se que no puedo borrar el pasado y no pretendo hacerlo, pero quiero que me perdones, en este tiempo he comprendido muchas cosas, se que he cometido muchos errores, se que me merezco todo lo que me ha pasado, se que no merezco tu perdón, pero aun así tu estuviste allí, a pesar de todo, cuidaste de mi familia aun sabiendo que no fuimos buenos contigo, cuidaste de mi en el hospital, se que tienes un gran corazón, ahora que la vida me da una nueva oportunidad de empezar ten la certeza que no cometeré los mismos errores. Sé que no merezco una oportunidad, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos cambiar el futuro, que nos conozcamos, déjame conocerte y ser parte de tu mundo, quiero recompensar todo el sufrimiento que te causé, espero que algún día puedas dejar de odiarme, y espero que si en un futuro nos volvemos a ver, puedas tolerar mi presencia, aunque no lo creas con eso vasta, me conformo un trato cordial entre nosotros, porque sé que aspirar a tu amistad es mucho pedir….- pero ella me interrumpió tomando mi mano**_

_**Yo te perdono, se que tal vez te se difícil olvidar el pasado, que sepas que hace mucho te perdoné, yo no te odio ni te guardo rencor, ni a ti ni a tu familia, aprovecha esta nueva oportunidad de la vida para seguir adelante.**_

_**Gracias **_

_Fue lo único que le pude decir, esa tarde platiqué con ella de los planes que tenían para mí, le comenté que me iría fuera de la cuidad que esperaba alguien día poder ganar su amistad, pero eso el tiempo lo definiría, me despedí de ella, me sentí libre y asustado, mi padre me esperaba cerca de allí esa misma tarde partiría a mi nuevo destino, por lo pronto serían 3 y medio años si me aplicaba lo suficiente, y estaría solo mi padre viajaría por negocios, mi madre y mi hermana no querían verme, no tendría a nadie, lo único que llevaba conmigo era poca ropa, y sencilla, mi tío me dio un seudónimo durante la universidad, todos los maestros lo sabían hasta que me graduara entregarían los papeles a mi nombre, en el tren solo veía por la ventana, después pensaba en mi nueva vida, saqué una foto de ella de mi dama, y recordaba que ella había pasado por mucho, que como había logrado su sueños, como había salido adelante, en ese momento quise ser como ella, así que cuando llegué a mi destino, solo en mi habitación compartida, decidí que ella me guiara, de ahora en adelante, actuaría haciendo lo correcto…_

Rose repasaba esas páginas leídas en su mente, para ella era difícil avanzar siempre imaginaba todo la situación, los lugares, los sentimientos, vio que era la hora de la cena así que bajó y tenía que preparar todo para su siguiente semana de trabajo.


	7. Chapter 7

La semana había sido agotadora, pero estaba feliz de ver pronto a sus padres, quería que le contaran todo, el verlos bajar del tren la emocionó tanto que se lanzó para recibirlos con un abrazos bien correspondido, durante el camino de regreso a la mansión no pararon de hablar, y lo exitoso que fue el evento para la fundación que apadrinaban, hasta contaron de la subasta que se hizo de los caballeros más guapos que asistieron que ofrecieron en tres bailes y claro que nuestra querida Candy fue la que ofreció más por su adorado esposo y cada uno de sus bailes, aunque también ofrecieron al actor más cotizado en una cena para ver que dama era la que se quedaba con tal honor, le comentaban que al ver la cara de angustia de su amigo, Candy ofreció una buena cantidad y casi a punto de ganar, hubo una oferta mayor de la compañera de tablas Karen Klase y al ver la expresión de sorpresa del actor, dejaron que ella se ganara ese gran premio.

Todo fue risas y platicas, además de comentar como estaban los negocios de la familia, ella estaba atenta a la conversación que sostenían los caballeros, lo sorprendente es que la señora Andley opinaba sobre el tema, después de una hermosa velada, se fueron a descansar. Ya en su habitación, mirando por la ventana la bella luna en todo su esplendor, Rose no dejaba de pensar en su prometido que a pesar que ya habían pasado dos semanas aun faltaba mucho para que regresara, ahora el tiempo corría muy lento, aún sería un largo mes, extrañaba su compañía, sus ocurrencias y travesuras, pero sobretodo las largas charlas que tenían, aún faltaba mucho para su boda pero ya tenía pensado como deseaba que fuera, quería algo sencillo solo rodeados de los amigos cercanos y su familia, ella deseaba con todo el corazón que su futura vida de casada fuera tan hermosa como la de sus padres, ella veía el amor y devoción de su padre que miraba a su madre con sus ojos llenos de amor, notaba la gran camarería entre ellos, veía el cariño y cuidado que su madre tenía con su esposo, con sus cosas, y los pequeños detalles que halagaban a su padre, lo que más disfrutaba era verlos abrazados, era como si viajaran a un lugar y un mundo muy suyo al que nadie tenía acceso, hasta parecía que tenían su propio lenguaje, así recordaba lo vivido con su amado Ian, y pensaba que tal vez ellos se veían igual, eso la sonrojaba, lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás pensó que pudiera amar, y así al voltear, sobre su mesa de noche vio ese diario, esa triste historia de un ser al que no le enseñaron lo que es el amor, que al descubrirlo no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, pero tuvo la valentía de aprender por sí mismo, y superarse, ser mejor, ahora más que nunca quería conocer su historia, saber qué pasó con él, es como si esa persona deseara que alguien supiera su verdad, quería que compartir con alguien su sentir, quería ser comprendido, ella acariciaba las pastas del diario y podía percibir una gran tristeza y soledad, imaginaba una charla con el autor, tal vez si seguía leyendo al final tendría una pista o tal vez sabría el nombre del autor, a pesar que era una posibilidad por una extraña razón quería leerlo completo, conocerlo a fondo.

Rose tomó el enorme libro y se sentó en el sillón cerca de la ventana, lo contemplaba, era un libro serio, parecía que pasaba desapercibido si estaba con los demás, su cubierta era áspera y dura, era viejo, un poco descuidado, no era tan fino como los ejemplares de los libros de la biblioteca, pero tenía un grabado difícil de distinguir, Rose juraba que si veía de cierto ángulo podías apreciar el que podría ser el escudo familiar, si lo mirabas de lado veías que sus hojas se tornaban de color beige, cuánto tiempo olvidado así como esta persona que cuenta su vida, después de lo leído, ella pensaba cuan cierto es el dicho que dice que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, era la primera impresión que tenías al verlo, pero al abrirlo, notabas las delicadas y finas hojas de papel que tenía la bella escritura y por todo lo que contaba era hermoso, a su mente vino una imagen del libro estando nuevo, y pensó que era bello, así imaginaba a su dueño, ya no quiso esperar más y fue a su cama se puso cómoda, prendió la luz de noche, sabía que sus padres ya no regresaban a su cuarto después desearle buenas noches así que decidió continuar con su lectura…..

_Nunca olvidaré mi periodo de estudios, fue muy difícil y gratificante, trabajaba haciendo servicio social de dos horas diarias en la biblioteca después de clases, tenía toda la mañana , por las tardes d tenía que trabajar en una cafetería de lunes a viernes y los sábados turno de 7 a 3, al principio cometí muchos errores, y casi no sacaba sueldo, lo bueno era que la cocinera y el dueño nos daban una comida, en las mañanas solo tomaba un café, en las noches no comía nada me la pasaba estudiando, después de un tiempo me acostumbré a los horarios, aunque nadie me lo creía era bueno en economía y administración, estaba más flaco y ojeroso, para acción de gracias fui a casa, mi madre seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, para mi hermana era como si no existiera, mi padre no estaba, él vendría para navidad, estos cuatro primeros meses, fueron difíciles y a mi familia no le importó, para esa gran noche familiar que deseaba tener, no quedaba más que un sueño, yo no podía presentarme en los eventos sociales, eso era parte del convenio, pero por primera vez lloré como un niño abandonado, así imaginé el sentir de ella el tiempo que estuvo en esta casa, mi casa, por primera vez comprendí su dolor, como la soledad me calaba los huesos, así mirando por la ventana recordaba las frías palabras de mi madre al topármela vestida elegantemente para salir, "que pensabas que por estar aquí cambiaría mis planes?, yo te pedí que vinieras, tu hermana y yo teníamos compromisos previos, a todos les hemos dicho que estas de viaje de negocios con tu padre" y qué decir de mi fría y egocéntrica hermana "por favor mamá se hace tarde, lo siento pero nadie te espera, oh!, se me olvidaba tú no puedes venir, que lastima!" así no supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que mi estómago reclamó alimento, me dirigí a la escalera de servicio, decidí bajar a la cocina, tal vez habría algo que pudiera comer, imaginaba que todos estaban disfrutando una rica cena en sus casas, rodeados de sus familias, que era la única persona allí, así dejé que varias lágrimas salieran durante mi recorrido que no me percaté de las voces que provenían del lugar, de repente hubo un gran silencio y levanté la mirada, pude ver las caras de sorpresa de todos, me imagino que yo también la tenía, mi madre les había dado la tarde libre a todos los empleados, algunos de ellos al no estar cerca de sus familias decidieron celebrar en la cocina juntos, todos me observaban, me sentí fuera de lugar, lo único que pude decir es lo siento, que lamentaba haber interrumpido, yo no sabía que habían organizado algo, que imaginaba que estaba solo, pero que no se preocuparán que continuaran con su cena, cuando me giré me sentí estúpido, bajé la mirada, cuando iba a subir el pie en el primer escalón alguien me detuvo, me pidieron que me quedara si no me importaba convivir con ellos, solo pude sonreír y agradecerles que ellos me brindaron un lugar en su mesa, y por primera vez pude conocer a esas personas y apreciar su trabajo, en los pocos días que estuve allí, conviví con ellos y aprendí cosas, ahora la comprendía más, entendía por qué ella convivía con ellos y los trataba como personas ,me sentía igual a cualquiera, me sentía que tenía un lugar en el mundo, lo que menos quería era causarles molestias, así que yo desayunaba, comía y cenaba con ellos, en una ocasión yo preparé el almuerzo de todos, yo recogía mi cuarto, lo limpiaba, hasta lavaba mi ropa, empecé una amistad con ellos, por primera vez me sentí aceptado, pero supe también que en casa no era bien recibido, mi madre y hermana estaban ausentes y cuando por momentos compartíamos la casa ni siquiera se preocupaban de mi, solo esperaba que mi familia no se diera cuenta de mis nuevas amistades, no porque me avergonzara sino para que ellos no fueran agredidos por ellas, solo esperaba que la navidad fuera diferente, que mi padre estuviera allí que mostrara más interés en mí, pero sobretodo, sabía que la cena sería en la casa patriarcal, como cada año, era una tradicional costumbre que la familia se abstuviera de eventos sociales, y por su puesto ella no faltaría, a pesar de que la vieja bruja no le agradaba en un principio, mi dama, al igual que a todos, pudo ganarse un lugar preciado en su corazón, aunque no lo crean lo disimulaba bien ante mi hermana, no se si era por no herirla o por protegerla a ella, así partí con fuerzas renovadas, esperando tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero en realidad no sé si ella quiera hablarme, por lo pronto no he hecho mucho para merecer ese honor, pero me conformaría con mirarla de lejos._

_Después de llegar de nuevo a la universidad fue un caos, trabajos y exámenes en puerta ya que se había decidido terminar el semestre antes, todos los maestros nos traían a marchas forzadas, yo me desvelaba mucho para terminar, quería y debía obtener buenas notas, si seguía ahorrando y administrando mejor mis recursos tal vez podría vivir fuera del campus, pero era un poco lejos de la realidad ya que en la cafetería no ganaba lo suficiente para mantener un departamento, tal vez al regresar y acomodar mis horarios de clase, tal vez podría encontrar otro empleo más remunerado, a pesar de que no fue muy fácil el semestre, me ayudó el hecho que adelanté trabajos en la estancia en casa, con la mayor parte del tiempo solo, pude traer algunos libros que necesitaba para la escuela que tomé prestados de la biblioteca de papá, había días en los que ya no podía más, sentía desfallecer, entonces sacaba nuevamente su foto, recordaba que ella pudo con más que esto, que ella lucho contra todos y todo, así que no se de dónde sacaba fuerzas para continuar, hasta mi compañero de cuarto se preocupaba por mí, fue un gran apoyo, el se encargaba como futuro médico de cuidar mi salud, me daba mis estirones de orejas, se aseguraba que comiera a mis horas, lo cual agradecía, cuando lo veía preocupado por sus estudios y prácticas yo era su paciente, me la pasaba el fin de semana como su conejillo de indias, se podría decir que nos volvimos amigos, antes de terminar el semestre mi amigo recibió la terrible noticia que su madre se enfermó, estaba desesperado, yo le di mis ahorros para que viajara a verla, en la universidad fueron comprensivos y esperarían a que regresara, yo lo único con lo que me quedé fue con el dinero del boleto para llegar a casa, claro el dinero que me quedé fue suficiente para comprar ambos boletos, porque para mí la escuela era mi casa, allí recibía lo que en otro lado me negaron, aunque no sabía qué tipo de recibimiento tendría, lo único que me alentaba para ir eran tres cosa, la primera mi padre, el único que me apoyó en casa, segundo, mis nuevos amigos, y por último, ella, la persona más importante, la persona que me cambió._

_Así que sin más, tomé mis maletas, y me encaminé a la estación de trenes, era un largo camino, pero afortunadamente un compañero que me reconoció me dio un aventón, al menos sabía que llegaría a tiempo para tomar el tren, platicamos durante el trayecto, al llegar a la estación, me invitó un café y me presentó a su padre, eran un hombre sencillo que se abrió camino e hizo su fortuna, yo lo admiraba, él se hizo a sí mismo, pensé en mi familia, y recordé que mi madre y la gente de la alta sociedad no los aceptaban, lo llamaban los nuevos ricos, pronto su tren salió, al mío le faltaba media hora por llegar, la cual aproveché para pensar e imaginar cómo sería el recibimiento queyo deseaba, me imaginaba a mi madre y mi hermana tomando el té con mi padre, yo llegando de improviso, saludando, todos felices de que yo estaba allí, preguntándome por qué no había avisado para que fueran a recogerme, mi madre y mi hermana abrazadas a mí, felices de verme en casa, después mi padre se acercaría, me miraría con orgullo y me abrazaría, yo no podría contener mis lágrimas y estaría feliz, el anuncio de la llegada del tren me sacó de mi ensueño, esperé a la gente que bajaba en la estación, lo abordé y fui a mi asiento, acomodé mis maletas, no era el clásico vagón privado en el que acostumbraba viajar, el espacio era pequeño, busqué la manera de acomodar mis 2 maletas, en una llevaba unos pequeños regalos, para las personas importantes para mí, fueron el fruto de mi esfuerzo, ya que aparte de todo lo que hacía, daba asesorías a mis compañeros, que como eran de buenas familias, les cobraba por mis servicios, durante mis horas comunitarias, hacia trabajos sencillos de redacción de los compañeros flojos de otras carreras, los cuales pagaban bien, así pude comprar mis regalos, era bueno haciendo negocios, aunque por las noches no durmiera, durante el trayecto a casa pensaba que en definitiva este receso me caería de maravilla, también pensaba en que al terminar las fiestas, podría buscar un trabajo, así ahorrar algo de dinero, así no llegaría con las manos vacías, tenía muchas esperanzas, aun así veía maravillado los paisajes y me imaginaba que ella, viajaba así como lo hago ahora, saqué su foto de mi saco, y la miraba, admiraba su valentía, su tenacidad, su fortaleza, pero más que todo sus ganas de vivir y salir adelante, que a pesar de los golpes de la vida, ella siempre se mantuvo, para mí era como el bambú, que a pesar de verse frágil, nunca sucumbe ante un huracán, simplemente es flexible ante las tempestades pero no se rompe con facilidad, tan inmerso estaba en mis pensamientos que el tiempo pasó volando, y pronto llegaría mi destino._

_Tarde mucho en llegar al frente de ese gran portón con el emblema familiar, me sentía tan cansado, como una chica podía recorrer toda esa distancia, si yo con la ayuda de ese buen hombre que me permitió subir a su carreta se me hizo pesado, pero en fin, al fin estoy en casa, aun del portón era un tramo largo a la puerta principal, pero disfruté de la vista, cerca del jardín me encontré con unos amigos y platiqué con ellos, entré y pregunté por todos, mis padres y mi hermana platicaban en el salón, al entrar, mi madre y mi hermana fríamente me saludaron, recuerdo las palabras "ah ya llegaste", en cambio mi hermana dijo "hasta que llegó el hijo pródigo", mi padre fue más amoroso, se acercó a mi me miró con cariño, me palmeó la espalda, me invitó a sentarme, y me preguntó acerca del viaje, mi madre le habló al ama de llaves para que prepara mi cuarto y llevaran mis maletas, después de tan cálido recibimiento, sentí que era mejor descansar de tan largo y cansado viaje, solo platiqué lo esencial, cuando me avisaron que mi cuarto estaba listo me retiré, al ver mi cuarto me di cuenta de que tan vacía estaba mi vida, se que mi padre hablaría con mi madre y mi hermana de su actitud hacia mí, que ellas cambiarían por el temor que mi padre cumpliera sus amenaza de restringirles sus mesadas, bajé para preparar el agua para la tina, saludé a algunos de mis nuevo amigos, una de las chicas me ayudó con el agua, después tomé un largo y merecido baño, me cambié de ropa, y tomé una larga siesta, hasta que desperté al día siguiente que resultó ser 23 de diciembre, ese fue un día normal, mi hermana y mi madre irían a recoger sus vestidos y hacer las compras finales para la gran noche, la famosa y tradicional fiesta, yo preferí descansar y hablar con mi padre, ya que sin la presencia de las damas podría enterarse de mis avances, me consolaron las palabras de mi padre, y pude ver que mi hermana y yo estuvimos muchos años equivocados, mi padre nunca nos negó su cariño nosotros éramos los ciegos que no lo quisimos ver, esa tarde conversé con mis amigos, platicamos mientras mi padre atendía a su administrador en el despacho, durante la cena todo fue igual, pero al día siguiente fue una algarabía con mi madre y mi hermana, mi padre salió y regresó a arreglarse también yo me alisté temprano y con mis obsequios listos, a todos y cada uno de los miembros del personal les llevé un presente, el cual agradecieron infinitamente, eran regalos sencillos, pero útiles a todos, yo llevaba un traje que mi madre me compró se que era para guardar las apariencias, aun así lo usé, dentro me mi saco llevaba un pequeño presente para mi dama, esperaba poder dárselo, no era de gran valor, pero era muy significativo para mi, al llegar a la casa patriarcal, todo era bellamente decorado, todos estaban allí, mi primo, el elegante, junto a su prometida la tímida, el patriarca de la familia, mi tía abuela mejor conocida como la vieja bruja, los embajadores padres del elegante, la familia de su prometida, el administrador, el capitán, una amiga de la tía, la nieta de esta que no resultó otra que la gordita del colegio, pero ahora se veía cambiada y hermosa no voy a negarlo, también había otras amistades, era una pequeña reunión, una elegante fiesta, pero sobre todo la buscaba a ella, vi que se aproximaba la hora de la cena, así que me resigné a la idea de no verla, yo me mantenía alejado, solo si me preguntaban contestaba, todos allí sabían mi verdad, excepto dos invitadas, así me mantenía al margen, cuando mi esperanza casi se desvanecía ella entró al salón, al parecer ella se había ausentado antes de nuestra llegaba, ella nos saludó educadamente, yo no salía de mi asombro, se veía verdaderamente hermosa, por eso inmediatamente supe que ella jamás se fijaría en un persona como yo, no sé si los demás se dieron cuenta de mi embeleso, trataba de disimularlo, durante la cena observaba a todos, sus caras sus semblantes, podía ver los afortunados que eran, después de eso, pasamos al salón, se sirvió el café y bebidas para los caballeros, mi madre me miraba con reproche pensaba que tal vez haría una escena, pero quise ser yo, así que después de todo, casi eran las doce, sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, así que salí por una de las puertas a la terraza necesitaba aire, y sin querer y sin pensarlo tuve la más hermosa visión, ella se cubría con un chal del frío, contemplaba la luna, el paisaje, así que no quise interrumpirla y al girar golpeé la maceta y ella volteó y me miró, pude ver su cara de sorpresa, solo pude decir:_

_**-"lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, yo… yo no quise ... "- no quería que mal interpretara las cosas, cuando estaba por irme, volteé a mirarla, ella se veía confundida.**_

_**-"disculpa si te molesté", ella me sonrió y me dijo **_

_**-"no es necesario que te marches, ahí suficiente espacio para ambos", **_

_**solo dije -"gracias"- no era novedad que ella se escabullera de los eventos sociales, a ella no le agradaban mucho, pero se sorprendió de verme y como es muy curiosa, **_

_**-"dime de quién te escondes", ella me preguntó, yo veía la luna, nunca la vi mas hermosa**_

_**- "de nadie" la miré y contesté,- "solo que aunque no lo creas no me siento bien allí adentro, sentía que necesitaba respirar", ella me sonrió como comprendiéndome.**_

_**-"me da gusto ver que estas bien"- dijo ella**_

_**-"no me puedo quejar"- esa fue mi respuesta- "gracias"- ella me miró con duda y respondí-"por darme una segunda oportunidad, gracias a ti puedo cambiar mi vida"- saqué de mi bolsillo un paquete de 3 cartas que nunca envié y se las di, esas cartas tienen un gran valor para ella, sabía que él, fue muy importante para ella- " son tuyas te pertenecen lo que tu decidas hacer con ellas es lo correcto, creo que es mejor que entre al salón y tu también, no me gustaría que enfermaras"- al ver que ella no se movía entré yo primero.**_

_Después miré que eran casi las doce y mi tío su protector, fue con ella y ambos entraron sonrientes, solo faltaban unos instantes para navidad, a las doce en punto tuvimos el brindis y hubo música para bailar, y de nuevo me escapé al jardín, donde estaban las rosas que mi hermana deseaba, sentió el viento helado y deseaba que se llevara mi soledad con él, caminé al centro del jardín, y la vi con tristeza en sus bellos ojos, supe que aun pensaba en él, me dolía el corazón, de seguro desde aquí le deseaba feliz navidad, cuando estuve a punto de mostrarme, su protector y amigo incondicional apareció, él la consoló y limpió sus lágrimas, quedaría por ser yo, pero como siempre, el destino me mostraba que no merecía ese honor, regresé al salón, bailé con mi madre, mi tía, mi hermana, con la gordita, a petición de mi madre por supuesto, también con 2 hijas de las invitadas de esa noche, al terminar la fiesta nos despedimos, al regresar a casa, no puede evitar meditar todo, me sentí identificado con ella, pude comprenderla_

_Ahora que el tiempo pasaba buscaba un trabajo, sabía que nadie notaría mi ausencia, me iba temprano con los chico que van al pueblo a comprar las provisiones del día, mientras hacían los encargos, yo buscaba empleo, mis padres querían pasar año nuevo en la ciudad, así que dejé de buscar hice mis maletas y fui con ellos, tal vez en la ciudad podría ser más fácil, lo malo era la tediosa fiesta de año nuevo a la que tendría que asistir…._

A todos lamento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada, me es muy difícil poder actualizar así que les pido un poco de paciencia, voy a tratar que los capítulos que se suban de ahora en delante sean como este, un poco más largos para que conozcan más mi historia, gracias por leerme…


	8. Chapter 8

Rose estaba conmocionada, ella también había pasado algo parecido, al poco tiempo de conocer a Ian, los dos eran amigos cercanos, pero nunca olvidaría el día que descubrió que lo amaba, estaba caminando por el campus en la mañana antes de empezar las clases y a lo lejos le pareció verlo de espaldas, se emocionó mucho, ella quiso acercarse y darle una sorpresa aunque se verían más tarde, cuando estaba a unos 2 metros, lo vio como se levantaba y caminaba hacia una joven, la cual saludaba de manera efusiva, si le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomaba de la mano, estaban platicando y él la acompañaba, podía ver su alegría al verla, ella la conocía, era la chica nueva, en ese momento un dolor se instaló en su corazón, no fue a clases, decidió caminar, después de un rato, fue a la cafetería, sabía que tal vez lo encontraría allí, y se arriesgó, pero se sintió tranquila de ver que no estaba, ella tenía un debate interno, por qué reaccionó así, solo eran amigos, no tenía por qué sentirse así, por eso que descubrió que esa ira no era ninguna otra cosa más que celos, celos de la chica, al hacer memoria se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que los veía juntos, que lo había invitado a ir a varios lados y él le decía que no podía, ahora que ataba cabos y que tal vez ella era el motivo, una terrible tristeza la embargó, fue a las clases que restaban y deseaba no topárselo, por los siguientes días lo observó, pero era inevitable y un día se toparon y conversaron, se sintió tan bien, tan feliz, cuando llegó a su departamento, se puso analizar todo, se dio cuenta que ella lo amaba, pero se dio cuenta que ella no recibía atenciones distintas de él, él la veía como su amiga, así que tuvo que aprender a estar a su lado, a verlo, a admirarlo, a disfrutar de los breves momentos, pero sobretodo a callar ese sentimiento, ella trataba de verse casual, que nada le diera a entender sus sentimientos ya que no eran correspondidos, por eso ella lo comprendía, sabía y conocía ese sentimiento, aunque su agonía no duró mucho, sabía el dolor que él guardaba, esa sensación de impotencia, sintió tristeza por él el tuvo que soportar por mucho tiempo esa sensación, porque aunque en su diario no lo mencionaba, ella sabía que él la amaba, pero aun él no lo descubría, se preguntaba que haría, ahora confundía la admiración y el agradecimiento que tenía por ella, pero esperaba que ella le correspondiera, que él calvario de él acabara.

Guardó su tesoro, tenía que dormir, su madre y ella visitarían el hogar de pony para llevarles a sus madres unos regalos y dulces para los niños, sería un día cansado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su padre les acompañaría, sería de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos, cuando iban juntos. En la mañana desayunaron, se cambiaron y preparaban todo lo que llevarían, planeaban hacer un macro día de campo, en el hogar nos esperaban con ansias, así que partimos a la excursión, buscamos un lugar apropiado, mi padre y yo jugábamos con los niños, después el tío Jimmy fue de visita con nosotros y ayudó a papá, haciendo competencias, así pude ayudar a mi mamá y a mis abuelas con el almuerzo, cuando estuvo todo listo tomamos nuestros alimentos, al terminar para que los niños reposaran empezamos a contar cuentos e inventar otros, después continuamos con los juegos, y competencias, y la más famosa era la de trepar arboles, separamos a los niños por edades y tamaños, así los demás apoyaban a su favorito, así se premió con júbilo a cada ganador, después nos tocó a los adultos competir mi mamá le ganó a mi tío Jimmy, era una competencia tradicional, como todos apostamos a mamá el tío me retó a mí, y yo acepté gustosa, cual fue la sorpresa que yo también le gané, todos sonreían y mi tío termino diciendo de tal palo tal astilla, continuamos la excursión en el rancho Stevens que ya nos esperaban con la comida, pasamos un rato agradable allí, después fuimos y preparamos la cena, mis padres trajeron a los niños a tiempo, así que después de cenar y acostar a todos nos despedimos, a mamá le daba miedo cuando estaba oscuro, así antes de que terminara de caer la noche, nos retiramos, al llegar a la mansión nos fuimos a asear, y prepararnos a dormir, y como era mi costumbre poder leer un poco más de este personaje, para conocer su historia….

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí por última vez aquí, y hay mucho que contar, no sé por dónde empezar, he pensado mucho, y no he tenido el tiempo para desahogarme, como era de esperarse mi madre y hermana guardaban apariencias delante de mi padre, el era el único que me comprendía y trataba de darme mi espacio, aunque trataba de que pasáramos tiempo en familia, nunca lo sentí en casa, admiraba el esfuerzo de mi padre por cambiar a ambas mujeres, en el fondo yo deseaba ese milagro, pero sabía que estaba fuera de la realidad, ni si quiera se si este libro podrá abarcar la vida o las memorias de un hombre, he tratado de plasmar a pesar de todo, las mías aquí, aun no sé con que finalidad, pero es algo que en el fondo de mí me dice que es necesario, no sé si una vida es suficiente para demostrar que he cambiado, que me han quitado la venda de mis ojos, pero sé que mi pasado pesa más, han sido muchos años, casi 21 años actuando mal, como puede esperar que en 4 meses me crean, aunque muy en el fondo sé que nunca me creerán, pero no importa, seré yo sólo yo de ahora en adelante, pero aun así me gustaría que todos pudieran apreciar mi cambio, poder demostrarle a todos que no soy el mismo, que ya no me vieran con rencor, ni desprecio, pero uno siembra lo que cosecha, aunque nadie lo imagine, me duele, duele saber que estás solo, hoy a mi casi mayoría de edad empezaba los estudios que mi primo estaba por terminar, Dios… si hubiera aprendido esto antes, pero no puedo detener el tiempo, y ahora tengo que seguir, me pregunto si ella se sintió así, me imagino que con sus caballeros que la protegían siempre, jamás se sintió sola, así que yo tenía que salir de esto, no sabía cómo pero tendría que salir, por lo pronto, me quedaban pocos días de vacaciones había trabajos que tendríamos que entregar al inicio del semestre, faltaban días para año nuevo y aun no conseguía nada, estaba caminando por la calle cuando vi un letrero en una cafetería, así que pregunté, ese era mi día de suerte el trabajo era temporal, pero no importaba, podría empezar de ya, era hacer de todo un poco, con mi experiencia, no habría problema, me sentí bien, al regresar a casa hablé con mi padre, y él me apoyó, así que saldría con él en las mañanas y regresaría por las tardes, el salario era un poco más de lo que esperaba, y la ventaja era que las propinas eran más por las fechas, estaba muy contento, en año nuevo el dueño cerraría y se trabajaría hasta media tarde el último día del año, así me daba tiempo de llegar a casa y prepararme para la gran cena, el alcalde había invitado a todas las familias acaudaladas a una gran fiesta que él ofrecía en el salón más importante de la ciudad, por lo que mi familia tenía que asistir, yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero me vi obligado, a pesar de no querer estar entre tanta gente que me veía, me saludaba, pero que me despreciaba, el lugar estaba de acuerdo a la ocasión, todos lucían sus mejores trajes, mi madre y mi hermana saludaban a medio mundo al igual que yo, había unos chicos que conocía muy bien y me evitaban, otros que deseaban ser aceptados por ser nuevos ricos sin abolengo, se acercaban a platicar, yo seguía la conversación, pero después de un largo tiempo mi padre me llamó para que estuviera presente en conversaciones de negocios, cuando cerca de mi escuche muchos murmullos, supuse que alguien importante había llegado, al voltear cual fue mi sorpresa que mi tío el hombre más importante del país, hacia acto de presencia, y los cotilleos cercanos hablaban de la hermosa joven que lo acompañaba, cada vez me sorprendía más, no cabía duda que era la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta, ellos empezaron a saludar a medio mundo, ellos se dirigieron a la mesa, en ella estaban mi madre y mi hermana, que saludaron a mi tía, a mi primo y su prometida con su familia y a mi tío, mi padre pidió disculpas por ambos para ir a saludar y presentar sus respetos, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, no sabía si era por las ganas de llegar a verla o de miedo ante la reacción de todos, saludé a los presentes de manera cordial, cuando mi primo me saludó fue por formalidad, lo noté, mi tío lo hizo con cierto recelo, yo ni pude verlo a los ojos, cuando la saludé a ella, no pude evitar mirarla con agradecimiento, ella me sonrió sinceramente, y me preguntó "¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?, a pesar de ser familia no ha habido oportunidad de platicar", y le contesté que "bien, gracias por preguntar, no te preocupes, ya habrá oportunidad de hablarlo" y le sonreí de agradecimiento, ella trataba de dar el ejemplo, "es verdad, mi pequeña tiene razón, deberíamos considerar para este nuevo año más espacios para convivir en familia y unirnos más", fue lo que dijo mi tío como jefe de familia, todos asintieron con su cabeza, pero en ese momento no supe cómo interpretar esas palabras, después de un rato, unas amigas de mi hermana fueron por ella para a saludar a otras personas, al igual yo me excusé para irme de la mesa un momento, el baile estaba por comenzar así que algunas personas trataban algunos asuntos de negocios y yo escuchaba atentamente y cuando me pedía opinión la daba, aunque al final siempre terminaba diciendo que el aun era un aprendiz, eran las 9 de la noche cuando el baile comenzó, todos disfrutaban menos yo, pronto se serviría la cena, y esperaba hasta el último minuto para entrar, así que tomé mi abrigo y salí a la terraza, el frío calaba los huesos, era la noche más fría que había tenido, llevaba una copa conmigo, esperaba que el alcohol me diera el calor que necesitaba, así sólo, en la oscuridad de la noche, mirando el horizonte alumbrado con la tenue luz de la luna, no podías mirar claramente el paisaje, así divisaba mi futuro, así que solo me perdí en ese instante que cerré mis ojos, hasta que un particular y conocido aroma a rosas me sacó de ese estupor , por un momento llegué a pensar que se trataba de mi imaginación, por lo que no me atrevía a abrirlos, hasta que escuché su voz, fue una gran sorpresa para mis oídos, no podía creer que ella me hablara a mí…_

_**- Me pregunto si evitas a alguien- mencionó ella**_

_**- No, solo necesitaba estar solo- contesté**_

_**-Es una hermosa noche verdad- me dijo ella**_

_**-Si, lo es- fue lo único que salió de mi boca, pero no me atrevía a mirarla.**_

_**- No imaginé que te gustara admirar los paisajes-comentó**_

_**- No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo sabía, tengo poco con ese hobbie, pero la verdad me permite pensar y reflexionar- le dije, decidí mirarla pero estaba de perfil**_

_**- Comprendo…. sabes, yo….- ella hizo una pausa y volteó a mirarme, pude observar que no se decidía a decirme algo, así que sonreí sinceramente y ella continuó- yo quiero agradecerte….**_

_**- No tienes nada que agradecer- la interrumpí- solo hice lo correcto, la verdad hace poco las descubrí, te lo debo, por todo lo que has hecho, son tuyas**_

_**- Aun así gracias, esas cartas son muy preciadas para mí - me dijo dulcemente, y pude ver que pensaba en él, su primer caballero**_

_**- No tienes nada que agradecer, él fue una persona muy importante y querido por todos, pero tu fuiste especial para él, así como él lo fue para ti, sé que las guardarás como un tesoro, y sé que él lo hubiera querido así- fue mi respuesta, le sonreí cuando sentí la calidez de su mano sobre la mía en un ligero apretón y sentí como se quitaba un poco del pesó que cargaba, aunque fuese mucho el que llevaba a cuestas. Le sugerí que deberíamos regresar al salón pero que fuera ella primero, que yo aun quería terminar mi copa**_

_Después de un rato, entré a compartir con todos trataba de ser agradable, aunque media mis comentarios, afortunadamente solo hablábamos de temas triviales, creo que para cubrir apariencias hice un buen trabajo, después de la cena esperábamos que llegara el año nuevo, y yo esperaba que con él llegara nuevas fuerzas y nuevas esperanzas, con aquel brindis esperaba encontrar la manera de enmendar mis errores pasados y le pedía a la vida que me diera la oportunidad de encontrar mi lugar en este mundo. Después de aquella fiesta, empecé mi trabajo temporal, pude juntar algo de dinero, para cuando regresara, en la pequeña maleta que llevaba guardaba solo lo necesario para el largo viaje me despedí de mis amigos, de mi familia mi padre se ofreció a llevarme a la estación, me abrazó y me dio ánimos para continuar, así como consejos que recibí gratamente, y regresé a mi vida, también encontré con mi amigo, y me comentó las buenas noticias, su mamá ya estaba fuera de peligro así que él regresó, ambos nos apoyamos mucho hasta que terminó el semestre, y mandaron el primer de muchos reportes a mi familia, y ahora tendríamos nuevo retos en el siguiente, el receso de una semana fue un caos, se fue en trámites, en horarios, asignaturas y también en el trabajo, al final de todo valió la pena, el esfuerzo que hicimos en este semestre fue mucho, pero fue también satisfactorio para mí porque aprendí mucho también, ahora que se acercaban las vacaciones de verano reflexioné sobre la cantidad de cartas que escribí, a mi padre 2 veces por mes, a mis amigos también les escribía solo que no podía hacerlo seguido, así les mandaba una carta al mes dirigida a todos, y les agradecía sobre los consejos que me daban para limpiar manchas, y cosas útiles para sobrevivir, a mi hermana y madre les escribía pero nunca tuve respuesta, pero a la que más le escribía era a mi dama, cuando me sucedía algo importante, tomaba mi pluma y le contaba, cuándo necesitaba su consejo también lo hacía, no eran una gran cantidad, pero me hacía sentirla cerca, la imaginaba cuando me respondía, pero ahora estaba decidido que no regresaría a casa, trataría de buscar empleo, para aprovechar el verano, aunque eso significara no ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz, no tener una plática con ella, contemplarla aunque sea de lejos, percibir ese aroma que embriaga mis sentidos, en ese momento sentí un balde de agua fría caer sobre mí, necesita saber que me pasaba, mi pulso se aceleraba, con solo nombrarla en mi mente, fue entonces que la realidad me golpeó de repente, en ese momento supe que lo que ya sospechaba era verdad, yo la necesitaba, como al aire que respiro, deseaba formar parte de su mundo más que nada, aunque fuese la piezas menos importante del rompecabezas de su vida, fue cuando lo supe, si yo estaba enamorado de ella, perdidamente y locamente enamorado de ella, y no sabía que hacer con ese sentimiento, un sentimiento real, que me asustó mucho, por primera vez supe que tenía un corazón que deseaba entregar, pero para mi desgracia era que deseaba pertenecer a un imposible, así que ese día tome la decisión más difícil, tenía que alejarme de ella, tenía que olvidarla, tenía que desaparecer ese sentimiento, yo aun estaba a tiempo de poder evitar más dolor, por eso a partir de ese momento me enfrasqué en terminar mis estudios, supe que se abriría la posibilidad de adelantar materias en el verano ya que había cursos especiales para aquellos alumnos en problemas así terminaría mi carrera antes, así como loco ese verano adelanté un semestre, eran jornadas muy largas pero valía la pena, además me liberaron de mi servicio social en ese tiempo, lo cual permitió continuar con mi trabajo en la cafetería, fue maratónico no voy a negarlo, pero con mi mente ocupada evitaba pensar en ella, hasta llegó el momento en que creí que mi enamoramiento por ella había pasado._

_Por ahora me preparaba para volver a casa durante las vacaciones de invierno, al igual que el año anterior, llevaba regalos para todos, me esperaban en casa para ir a la casa patriarcal, nos quedamos en la villa de mi familia porque en nochebuena estaríamos con el resto de la familia, y aproveché para darles mis regalos, a mi familia no le interesaron mucho, a mi padre le agradó el suyo, pero no me importaba, incluso le compré algo a ella, creo que mi subconsciente me traicionó, me di cuenta que lo llevaba conmigo, hasta que busqué los bolsillos una pluma para mi padre, pero para mí esa cena era la prueba de fuego, así podría saber si tolo lo que hice sirvió de algo, todo iba normal, mi tío me veía pero no supe interpretar su mirada, a la tía le entregué antes de la cena su regalo, me sentí orgulloso al ver que llevaba el pequeño y no tan lujoso broche para el cabello que le compré, primo me estudiaba con la mirada, habla con ellos sobre negocios administración hasta yo me sorprendía, miraba de reojo como eran las cosas en aquel salón el tipo de comportamiento y platicas de mi madre y hermana, como el trato que tenía mi tío con mi primo, como ella trataba a los demás invitados y amigos de la familia, y no pude evitar sentirme triste y molesto, por que descubrí que nunca podría olvidarla, y que ese sentimiento que sentía por ella era más profundo de lo que me imaginaba…._

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno y que se había quedado solo en la mansión, Rose reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había leído la noche anterior, comprendía mucho ese sentimiento, recordaba cuando Ian le hablaba de Katherine, ella callando, escuchaba las maravillas de ella, y como él le pedía que la conociera, que le agradaría que fueran amigas que ella era una gran persona, y recordaba como ella sufría en silencio, hasta que un día decidió que debería conocer a la mujer que su amado adoraba para ver si ella lo merecía, cuál fue su sorpresa que era una maravillosa persona, ella le hablaba maravillas de Ian, le contó su historia, como se conocieron de pequeños hasta que perdieron contacto y como casualmente se reencontraron, lo mucho que le alegraba verlo de nuevo, Rose trataba de ser cortés con ella, pero cada día se daba cuenta que no tenía esperanzas, un día Ian le contó que estaba enamorado, esas palabras no las esperaba, le contó que era una mujer maravillosa, hermosa e inteligente, que aun no se decidía a abrirle su corazón pero no sabía en que momento hacerlo, que se la encontró por casualidad en la universidad, ella no supo que contestar, se quedó muda, sabía que era Katherine, solo le dijo que el sabría cual sería el momento adecuado, pero y luego inventó una excusa para irse, iba llorando, al limpiarse su cara y reponerse un poco no se fijó por donde caminaba, por eso, se topó a Kathe como él le decía de cariño, le preguntó que pasa y no le supo decir, la retuvo lo suficiente para que Ian les alcanzara, ella no deseaba que la viera así, pero no pudo evitarlo, Kathe le pidió que le explicara que pasaba entre ellos, pero él no sabía que sucedía, Rose le dijo a ella que Ian deseaba hablar con ella de algo importante, y que les deseaba lo mejor, cuando ella estuvo a punto de marcharse, fue sujetada por Ian, la jaló suavemente y la abrazó, se separó un poco de ella para mirar sus ojos verdes, y la besó, en ese beso se dio cuenta que era a ella a quién amaba, el cual ella correspondió con todo su amor, después de ese beso, él le declaró su amor, Rose estaba confundida, le comentó que pensó que le interesaba Kathe, pero ésta le comentó que todo fue idea de ella, que deseaba conocer a la chica que SU PRIMO amaba, que él era como un HERMANO, después de aclarar todo, Ian le pidió que fuera su novia, lo cual aceptó gustosa, así que ella creía que ese hombre que descubría sus sentimientos de esa manera debería de darse una oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos, tal vez ella también sentía algo por él, creía que lo primero que debería hacer es medir el terreno como lo hizo su prometido, aunque aprovecharía para saber que hizo para ganarse a la dama.

_Al pasar la navidad, no podía negarlo más la amaba y ahora más que nunca tenía que callar, esperaba que con el tiempo ese sentimiento se acabara, pero ahora quería disfrutar esas vacaciones, para hablar con ella, o al menos contemplarla, yo acompañaba a mi tía, todos pensaban que tal vez yo le pediría que abogara por mí, pero no fue así, ella me decía que me veía muy delgado, pero le dije que era normal con el ejercicio que hacía, tardé dos tardes en convencerla que me alimentaba bien, que dormía y descansaba, que no se preocupara, tarde un día más en evitar que hablara con mi tío, mi madre no hacia comentarios cuando acudía a tomar el té, después, cuando ellas hablaban de temas triviales, salía a caminar a los alrededores, y por los jardines, un día me fui al cementerio y visité la cripta familiar, y hablé como nunca con aquellos que se adelantaron, prometí cuidar de ella, prometí ayudarles a cumplir su promesa de que fuera feliz, solo les pedía paciencia por que tenía una sentencia larga, y tenía mucho que recuperar, les pedí perdón por todo, y lloré como un niño, cuando me calmé, regresé, así pasaron los días y en año nuevo, nos quedamos con la tía en la ciudad, ese año fue mi agotador así que decidí no trabajar, pero salía a pasear un poco, en ocasiones las vi de lejos y al encontrarse nuestras miradas la saludaba, una vez coincidimos en un pequeño local a la hora de la comida, la invité a comer y aceptó después de insistir mucho, platicamos de con ese lenguaje único entre nosotros como si nos entendiéramos con pocas palabras, le comenté un poco de mi nueva vida, ella me comentó de su trabajo, así la acompañé de regreso, las pocas ocasiones que coincidimos solo tuvimos unas charlas agradables sobre cosas que nos preguntábamos, me sentí bien a pesar de ser charlas breves, no tocábamos temas que nos dañaran como el pasado, ni de mi familia, ni tratábamos su vida amorosa, hablamos de que hubiera pasado, como me hubiera gustado cambiar algo, pero creo que nos entendíamos, hasta filosofábamos la mayor parte del tiempo, de nuevo tuve que regresar a la escuela, durante la primera semana todo parecía normal, pero tuve la visita de la mano derecha de mi tío para informarme que estaba contento con mis avances y que ahora tendría una pequeña pensión para ayudarme con los gastos y cubrir una renta decente, la cual acepté, cual fue mi sorpresa que al decirme la cantidad cubría desde el inicio de mis estudios, así que decidí permanecer en el campus, hablé con mi jefe en el café para poder trabajar solo los fines de semana en el café, entre semana tomaría dos clases extra, para terminar antes mis estudios si todo salía como esperaba ese año les daría una sorpresa en navidad, mi amigo el médico y yo seguimos nuestra amistad, así seguí hasta la mitad de ese semestre, después opté por renunciar a la cafetería por mi carga de trabajo, mi prioridad eran mis estudios, en ese verano, conocí a alguien mi importante, alguien que me ayudaría mucho, alguien que cambiaría mi vida…._


	9. Chapter 9

_Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que pasé durante la primera mitad del año, fue muy difícil mantener mi ritmo de vida mi amigo el médico me lo había advertido, pero continué de pie hasta que mi cuerpo no resistió y caí enfermo, pedí que no se le avisara a nadie y no me quedó otra opción que ir a una clínica comunitaria cerca de la universidad, nunca imaginé que mi anemia había bajado tanto mis defensas, mi mala alimentación y no descansar lo suficiente pudieran mermar mi salud a estos extremos, la verdad nunca lo quise ver, hasta mi tía se daba cuenta, pero eso me hirió profundamente, me aseguré de mentirle a mi padre lo suficiente para que no se preocupara por mi, pero sentía una gran tristeza y peso en mi corazón que mi madre no me mencionara nada, no se que excusa le dijo a la tía, pero en verdad no le importaba, no pude evitar sentirme solo, no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas se derramaran mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, mis compañeros me catalogaban como un chico aislado, muy reservado, pero mi amigo doctor siempre estuvo allí para darme ánimos, lo cual agradecí, pero en las noches es cuando sentía ese vacío, yo quería pensar que si me ausentaba, tal vez el tío abuelo aparecería de la nada y notara mi cambio y me apoyara emocionalmente, pero sabía que era imposible, que no debía quejarme si yo no había informado a alguien, pero mi imaginación y mi arrogancia me hacían crear situaciones donde yo era el centro del universo mismo, que de repente mi madre me abrazaba preocupada y mi hermana no se separaba de mi, que mi padre estaba al pendiente mío y que dejaba los negocios por estar tranquilo viendo a su primogénito bien con sus propios ojos, que el resto de la familia venía a visitarme y a decirme que esperaban verme bien pronto que no me preocupara que todo estaría arreglado, y que de repente se abría la puerta pidiendo que me dejaran descansar, que mis ojos no me engañaban y que ella estaba allí preocupada por mi, que por ella yo mejoraría, después recordaba que era un bello sueño fuera de la realidad, en ocasiones cuando podía sostenerme en pie, caminaba en los alrededores del jardín, y escuchaba que algunos me tenían lastima, otros admiraban mi valor y mi perseverancia, creo que mi amigo doctor les comentó algo, esa tarde tuve la visita de mi asesor de la universidad, me alegró saber que ellos estaban enterados, que no me preocupara que me restableciera, ya mis maestros estaban enterados y que en vacaciones de verano tomaría el semestre donde me quedé que ya no podría adelantar materias y que el resto de las vacaciones prestaría un servicio social mas complicado, que entraría al departamento de tutoría, pero si todo saldría bien ya no trabajaría en la biblioteca y quedarían cubiertas mis horas de servicio social, le agradecí la oportunidad, el se despidió y me quedé pensando que mis planes tendrían que esperar, después de un mes de estar en el nosocomio, por fin regresaba al campus, la cuenta no se comparaba a un gran hospital, pero si ahora no contaba con mucho capital si era considerable la suma, empecé con mis estudios nuevamente, decidí recuperar materia por materia, fue más lento pero seguro en verano llevaría 3 más que eran muy necesaria la asistencia a ellas, en ese verano, me asignaron al caso más difícil en tutoría. se trataba nada más y nada menos que el hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, siempre fue una persona que nadie le agradó, y tenía miedo que él me descubriera a pesar de haber cambiado al de mi aspecto, las primeras clases fue difícil trabajar con él, porque no me ponía atención, me consideraba muy inferior a él, era demasiado prepotente y conformista, en una ocasión llegó ebrio, y se quedó dormido, así entre una cosa y otra se fue volando una semana, me sentía frustrado, así era yo, una ocasión que ya tarde regresaba de la biblioteca lo vi, estaba inconsciente y muy golpeado, lo llevé a la enfermería, no avisé a nadie de su familia, llevé la justificación para la escuela, por algo menor y poco preocupante, después de todo lo que pasó, el magnate, me extendió la mano y me brindó su amistad, después el fue contándome su historia, yo lo comprendía y le daba los consejos que él necesitaba, yo tenía una gran experiencia en esos temas, le conté mi verdad solo emití decir que mi familia era tan importante o más que la suya, solo le comenté que no tenía hermanos, que era huérfano desde muy pequeño que viví con mi tía, que en mi infancia conocí a la mujer de mi vida, que me enamoré de ella perdidamente, que nos conocíamos bien desde entonces y que ella era mi ejemplo y mi motivación para ser mejor, además de lograr todo por mis propios méritos, que la beca me costó mucho obtenerla y mantenerla, que había perdido mucho tiempo por malas amistades y que había causado problemas como corrí con suerte y que pude salir de eso, que afortunadamente él podía ser mejor que yo, creo que le llegó al fondo por que cambió mucho conmigo, y él mejoró notablemente, creo que él no necesitó caer en un pozo oscuro y tocar fondo para entender, ese verano, su padre me agradeció por los logros académicos de su hijo, él recuperó el tiempo perdido en verano, así que ahora seríamos compañeros de curso, el siempre cuidaba de mi y de mi amigo el doctor, nos llevó a vivir en su departamento, así teníamos un lugar más amplio, su hermana nos visitaba y un día el administrador de mi tío, me buscó para decirme lo contento que estaban de mi, que mi mesada sería mayor, ya no tendría que preocuparme del servicio comunitario y ni por mi trabajo que el dinero que recibiría me permitiría vivir dignamente y un poco holgado, sabía lo que significaba, era que podía pagar yo solo la mensualidad de un departamento de clase media con servicios y mi despensa, le agradecí y me despedí de él, creo que tal vez se sorprendió de mi reacción bueno así podría decirse, cuando menos lo esperaba ya estábamos en principios de noviembre, mi amigo el magnate me invitó a ir con su familia a New york, pensé muchas cosas, no sabía cuánto era lo que había ahorrado pero sabía que con ese dinero tenía que poner en práctica mis conocimientos sobre finanzas, así que aprovecharía la invitación para asistir al Wall Street e invertir, hacer crecer mi dinero, esa noche que tomé la decisión mandé 3 cartas para avisar que no iría en Acción de gracias: para mi padre, mi madre y mis amigos. _

_Escribí de nuevo a mi hermosa dama, era una larga carta, primero disculpándome y luego contándole todo lo que pasó en mi vida, perdí la noción del tiempo ni si quiera escuché que el señor magnate estaba observándome hasta que me habló…_

_**Vaya creo que te equivocaste de carrera, creo que debiste estudiar literatura-**_

_**Hace cuanto que estás aquí**_

_**Desde hace unos minutos, toqué la puerta pero no respondiste, al entrar hice algo de ruido y me di cuenta que estabas tan concentrado que ni me notaste, por favor deja de escribirle a tu novia, y ven a cenar que la comida se enfriará**_

_**Solo dos líneas más de acuerdo- después guardé mis cartas en el saco**_

_**Está bien señor romántico, pero no te quejes si llegas y no hay nada de comida eh!**_

_Como siempre la de ella la guardé, ya que siempre le escribía de manera amorosa, si en la vida real, ella nunca me vería con ojos de amor, al menos dejaba descansar mi corazón escribiéndole, viajando a un mundo imaginario donde guardaba cada bello pensamiento y mi amor a ella en un bello cofre y eso me permitía no ahogarme y poder sobrellevar su cercanía, y así no delatarme ante nadie, no sabía como tomaría las cosas, no me importaba lo que los demás dijeran de mi, pero que por ello perdiera la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella era lo que más me dolía, sí que ella se alejara de mi y me cerrara la puerta de su mundo, sería mi muerte, jamás podía soportarlo, por eso decidí que lo mejor era callar, por el bien de todos, guardaría en silencio mi amor._

_Cuando menos lo esperaba estaba en la gran ciudad pasando una tarde agradable con la familia de mi amigo, su padre nos mostró y nos aconsejó para invertir, eso me ayudo a que el pequeño capital creciera, y en un futuro, tendría una pequeña fortuna, los demás días paseamos por la ciudad, y unos días antes de partir fuimos al teatro, era el momento que esperaba para poder empezar a cumplir con mi promesa, yo sabía que ella amaba a alguien más, y que era el momento de buscar su felicidad, esa gala me permitiría hablar con él, yo sabía dónde encontrar al duquecito, tenía que luchar por liberarlo, tendría que ayudarlo, muy a mi pesar sabía que te tenía que hacer lo correcto por ella, sólo por ella sería capaz de todo, por no ver esa eterna tristeza en sus ojos, sé que sería difícil, pero lo intentaría todo, aunque durante mis estudios llevaba un disfraz, desde que lo vi me reconoció, a pesar de todo , era algo que esperaba, así que con un lenguaje mudo, nos escabullimos y nos vimos frente a frente, la primera vez vi furia, hasta llegamos a los golpes para sacar lo que guardábamos dentro, después fue lo difícil aceptar la derrota de mi corazón ante este sentimiento, haber perdido una batalla sin antes empezar, en una batalla que sabía perdida, había una lucha conmigo mismo en mi interior, y pensar y reconocer que tendría que verla a su lado, que sus sonrisas y sus miradas de amor serían de él, eso me partió en dos, que tenía que actuar y no dejar pasar esta posibilidad, ella lo merecía todo, ella merecía cualquier esfuerzo y sacrificio, así decidí echar la carne al asador, tenía que aclarar las cosas, tenía que saber que pasó realmente, se que ha pasado el tiempo, que solo me quedan 2 días aquí, pero no he podido hablar con él, pero si analizo bien las cosas, realmente estaba postergando más y más lo inevitable, comprendí que no podía ni quería renunciar a ella, no quería dejarla ir, así que me perdí por un momento, así que me propuse buscarlo después de la función, pero mi dolor y mi egoísmo me prohibieron continuar, era absurdo que le entregara mi tesoro más preciado, que le diera a la mujer amada en charola de plata, vagué sin sentido y llegué a un bar, pasé parte de la noche ahí, al salir vi como alguien necesitaba ayuda intervine, nunca me imaginé quien era, lo interpreté como una señal, pero no estaba listo, sentí mi ira y su ira fluir, sin palabras y sin hablar cada quien tomó su camino, regresé a casa de mi amigo, esperaba no ver a nadie, durante esa noche no dormí, lloré como jamás pensé, yo ya no era el mismo, como pude solo pensar en mi, le pedí a Dios una segunda oportunidad, mi conciencia me recriminaba que era la que había hecho, que recordara él por qué, saqué esa foto sagrada ese recorte del periódico, que guardaba celosamente y al mirar comprendí el motor que me movía y que dios me diera fuerza para completar mi misión, por una extraña razón me faltaba el aire, necesitaba salir y recobrar el valor, por eso me fui, sin imaginarme que mi destino estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…_

_**¿TU?, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?, NO FUE SUFICIENTE LO QUE RECIBISTE Y VIENES POR MÁS? **_

_**Necesitamos hablar, no lo crees.-le dije haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas y paciencia**_

_**YO NO TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO, NUNCA FUIMOS AMIGOS, PORQUE TENDRÍAMOS QUE SERLO AHORA. EL QUE ME HUBIERAS AYUDADO AYER NO SIGNIFICA NADA- **__dijo el duque sin mirarme y empezó a caminar_

_**Lo sé, pero tenemos que hablar, necesito saber por qué- **__lo tomé del brazo y detuve su andar_

_**DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA, déjame adivinar no vas a dejarme en paz, verdad?- **__él se zafó de mi agarre_

_**NO, QUIERO ENTENDER, LA CONOZCO Y ELLA NO SE HUBIERA SEPARADO DE TI, QUIERO SABER PORQUÉ LA DEJASTE PARTIR, POR QUE PERMITISTE QUE VIVIERA UN INFIERNO- **__después de un gran silencio__**-LO SABÍA SOLO FUE UN CAPRICHO PARA TI, ELLA NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA, DESPUÉS DE TODO TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZÓN, NO SÉ POR QUÉ PIERDO MI TIEMPO.**_

_**COMO TE ATREVES A JUZGARME, HA JUZGARNOS , TU NO SABES NADA, CREES QUE FUE SENCILLO, LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS NOS OBLIGARON A TOMAR DECISIONES- **__me contestó el duque rebelde_

_**NO ES VERDAD, TU ERAS EL QUE NO SUPISTE QUE HACER LA DEJASTE CARGAR CON TODO, DEJASTE QUE ELLA DEFINIERA LAS COSAS, ESPERASTE QUE ELLA ALIGERARA TU CONSCIENCIA- **__le dije__**- DESPUÉS NO VOLVISTE POR ELLA, SABES LO QUE ELLA PASÓ? LO QUE SUFRIÓ, ELLA ESPERABA POR TI, POR QUÉ NO LA BUSCASTE? TU DIJISTE QUE LA AMABAS**_

_**ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO, YO SI VOLVÍ- al **__oír esa respuesta quedé mudo__**- Yo… no pude seguir, escape de todo, me perdí en el alcohol pensando solo mi dolor, no supe ni como llegué a estar tan cerca de ella, tu tío me encontró por casualidad, me llevo a verla cuando estaba por ir a su encuentro, él me detuvo, la vi siguiendo su camino a pesar de todo y comprendí que debía buscar el mío, aun así no tenía el valor de volver por todo lo que llevaba, y me fui a una carpa de quinta, aun sumido en el alcohol, pero por un instante creí que… tal vez… ella… pero creo que la imaginé viéndome en ese estado, su rostro me lo dijo todo, fue una hermosa visión, que me hizo reaccionar y volver-**_

_**Ahora tienes todo para ir por ella, que es lo no te permite ahora buscarla, sabes que su amor está allí.**_

_**No puedo, por más que mi corazón lo desee, tengo que cumplir con mi palabra.- **__pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, la desesperación que tenía_

_**POR DIOS LAS PALABRAS SE LAS LLEVA EL VIENTO**_

_**LO SÉ PERO ELLA ME CAMBIÓ, ME HIZO SER MEJOR, Y SE LO DEBO, SE LO PROMETÍ, ADEMÁS SOLO SON DOS AÑOS, ES LO ÚNICO QUE HAY EN MI MENTE POR AHORA DESPUÉS DE ESE MOMENTO SERÉ LIBRE.**_

_**ERES UN IDIOTA, ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE LA MISMA PERSONA, ELLA ES UNA MUJER AHORA, UNA HERMOSA Y MARAVILLOSA MUJER, CON UN CORAZÓN DE ORO, CREES QUE NO HAY NADIE ALLÁ FUERA QUE LO NOTE, NO HAS PENSADO QUE TAL VEZ ALGUIEN MÁS PUEDA ACERCARSE Y ROBARTE SU AMOR-**_

_**CREES QUE NO LO SÉ, CREES QUE NO LO HE PENSADO, PERO ES UN RIESGO QUE VOY A CORRER**_

_**ERES UN COBARDE, REALMENTE NO LA MERECES, ELLA MERECE A ALGUIEN QUE LA QUIERA Y VALORE POR LO QUE ES, QUE ESTÉ DISPUESTO A ENFRENTAR A TODOS Y TODOS POR TENERLA A SU LADO, QUE LA AME LO SUFICIENTE PARA QUITAR LOS OBSTÁCULOS QUE SE LE PRESENTEN, ALGUIEN QUE LE OFREZCA TODO EL AMOR QUE ELLA NECESITA.**_

_**ALGUIEN COMO TU, NO? NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTELE OISTE- **__me arrinconó, agradecía a Dios que no fuera una hora y lugar transitado_

_**SI, AL GUIEN COMO YO, ADEMÁS TU NO PUEDES IMPEDIRME NADA, Y SI ELLA PERMITE QUE ESTE CERCA DE ELLA, ESO NO ES TU ASUNTO- **__dije mientras trataba de librarme de su agarre_

_**ERES UN…- me tomó de las solapas y lo estrelló contra la pared y no lo dejaba escapar por mucho que forcejeaba.**_

_**A DIFERENCIA TUYA, YO SI SE MI LUGAR, YO SÉ QUE A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE FUI, QUIERO CAMBIAR Y SER DIFERENTE, SE LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE ELLA CAMBIE TU VIDA, YO SÉ QUE JAMÁS PUEDO ASPIRAR A SU AMOR, YO SÉ ELLA NUNCA ME VERÁ DE UNA FORMA DIFERENTE, Y SI ESTOY AQUÍ ES POR ELLA, POR QUE DESEO QUE ELLA SEA FELIZ, SOLO ESPERO QUE DESPUÉS NO TE ARREPIENTAS DE ESTO, 2 AÑOS SON MUCHO TIEMPO, PUEDEN PASAR MUCHAS COSAS, PERO DE ALGO SI TE ASEGURO, SI ELLA ME DIERA UNA OPORTUNIDAD, TE JURO POR DIOS QUE YO HARÍA HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE POR GANAR SU CORAZÓN- **__sentí un fuerte golpe en la cara__** – CREO QUE ES TODO LO QUE QUERÍA SABER, QUE ERES UN COBERDE.**_

_**TE LO DIJE TU NO SABES NADA, DE NOSOTROS, PERO SI ME ENTERO QUE LE HACES ALGO…**_

_**NO TE PREOCUPES QUE NO SOY COMO TU, PERO DE ALGO PUEDES ESTAR SEGURO ES QUE NO TE NECESITA.**_

_Si esperar más me marché, sabía lo que él sentía, en mi interior yo también tenía el remolino de emociones, nunca creí ni imaginé que alguien supiera de mis sentimientos, cuando llegara le diría a mis amigos una excusa creíble, pero aun no podía apagar esa sacudida interna, trataba de calmarme, mis amigos al ver mi semblante se preocuparon pero respetaron mi espacio, al día siguiente regresaríamos a terminar el semestre y tendríamos nuestras vacaciones de invierno, esperaba verla, pero tenía también otros planes si todo salía bien. Lo primero que haría sería tratar de ser su amigo, después ver la manera que ella superara su dolor, deseaba ver de nuevo ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos, que se recuperará, que su corazón encontrara esa paz…_


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**LAMENTO HABERLES HECHO ESPERAR PERO MI TRABAJO ME HA ABSORVIDO MUCHO Y NO HE PODIDO CONCENTRARME EN MI HISTORIA COMO DEBE DE SER, PARA PODER ESCRIBIR NECESITO EMPAPARME DE LA HISTORIA Y DEBO DE LEER EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y CONTINUAR, EN OCASIONES ES DIFICIL POR LA FALTA DE TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE PUEDAN COMPRENDERME Y TENER PACIENCIA. QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO SOLO SE ESCRIBIRAN LOS HECHOS DEL DIARIO, SOLO HABRÁ POCAS INTERVENCIONES DE MI PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL EN SU PRESENTE. LE AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN Y LEEN MIS TRABAJOS. A LAS CHICAS QUE ESPERAN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MI FIC "UN POCO DE AYUDA" LES PIDO UN POCO MÁS DE PACIENCIA LA ACTUALIZACIÓN VA A TARDAR PERO PROMETO QUE VALDRÁ LA PENA.**

**CAPITULO 10**

_Aunque al pensar en todas esas cosas realmente trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de ellas, quería pensar que lo que ÉL dijo tendría que ser cierto, pero mi mente y mi corazón se debatían y eso me llenaba de impotencia, pensé tontamente que si enfrentaba la situación de un ángulo diferente, tal vez habría una esperanza, por eso la busqué a ella, la causante de aquel dolor que desgarraba el alma de mi dama, pensé que al hablar con ella, entendería, que podría evitar más dolor, pero fallé, y ese era el remordimiento que me abatía, ella era una mujer desesperante, estaba sumida en su mundo, y se aferraba a éste como si en ello se fuera la vida, pude notar la pasión que imprimía a sus argumentos, si tan solo esa misma pasión fuera canalizada de manera diferente, ella podría salir adelante, y no atarse a esa silla, pero estaba negada, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para salirse con la suya, lo peor fue que ÉL me encontró allí y ella se puso de víctima, solo empeoré todo, su semblante y actitud cambiaron por arte de magia, lo que hizo que ÉL me echará, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue verlo de nuevo, su expresión hablaba por sí misma, el dolor en su mirada era palpable, quería saber de ella, supe que había doblegado su orgullo, si bien no éramos amigos, al menos nuestras fricciones habían terminado, una vez más confirmé lo que buscaba una esperanza y un gran amor…._

_Ahí sentado mirando a un punto muerto en mi asiento del tren, con mi corazón partido y mirada perdida, no podía olvidar sus palabras: "__**Creo que hoy fuiste testigo de lo que tengo que pasar, sé que es extraño para ti, que aun sabiéndolo siga aquí, PERO TÚ LA CONOCES, SABES CÓMO PIENSA ELLA Y SI LA DEJO, ELLA NO ME ACEPTARÁ, POR AHORA SOLO ME QUEDA ESPERAR, CUANDO SE CUMPLA EL PLAZO QUE PACTAMOS, SERÉ LIBRE, SIN ATADURAS Y PODRÉ OFRECERLE AQUELLO QUE ELLA MERECE, SÉ QUE ES MUCHO TIEMPO PERO AHORA ES TODO LO QUE TENGO, TENGO QUE ARRIESGARME, SÉ QUE PUEDO PERDERLA, SE QUE CUALQUIER HOMBRE PUEDE VERLA CUAL HERMOSA ES Y PUEDE GANARME SU CORAZÓN, SÉ QUE NO ES MUY DIFÍCIL ENAMORARSE DE ELLA, Y SÉ QUE ESTOY PONIENDO EN JUEGO MUCHO ,pero tengo que tener esperanza en que el tiempo volará y que nuestro amor sobreviva…. Eso lo único que me queda"…..**_ _Esas palabras las recordaba constantemente dentro de mi mente, una y otra vez_

_Por Dios que mi cabeza es un lío, no he dicho una sola palabra ni he probado bocado durante el viaje, sé que mis amigos lo han notado y que me han dado mi espacio, pero sé que ellos me preguntaran y no pararán hasta verme bien y de una manera necesito desahogarme….. Necesito dejar esto atrás, pero me duele mucho, no sé si algún día deje de doler, ahora no sé si fue buena idea, no sé por qué lo hice, creo que si lo sé y lo peor es aceptar la realidad, ellos se aman, ambos llevan una gran cruz acuestas, y están haciendo un gran sacrificio… por ella… y esa intrusa no lo merece… le preguntaba al cielo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?, sentí mi corazón desagarrarse, puede sentir el dolor, el sufrimiento, sentí quemarme el alma, no pude evitar recordar el rostro de ese hombre, hace tiempo que dejó de ser ese rebelde sin causa. No quedaba nada del adolescente que conocí… supe que lo juzgué mal… ya no sé si fue buena idea todo lo que hice, pensé obtener un resultado que no tuve… y aún queda una pregunta en el aire… y no se si sea capaz de hacerla… ni estoy seguro de querer saber la respuesta…_

_Al enfocar mi mirada noté que estábamos por llegar a casa, baje como autómata del tren, nos esperaba el chofer de mi amigo, subimos, no supe en qué momento las lágrimas fluyeron de mi rostro, el dolor de mi cabeza no me dejo continuar, sentí que el aire me faltaba, solo podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de mis amigos que me llamaban, que todo me dio vuelta al salir del coche, sentí que mis fuerzas se acababan y todo era negro, traté de sostenerme del doc, lo último que vi no fue otra cosa que la cara de preocupación de ellos, de pronto no supe de mi… solo había oscuridad_

_Al despertar, me sentí descansado, pero mi cuerpo dolía, al observar el lugar, vi la una figura conocida y pronuncié su nombre, el se acercó a mí, quise incorporarme y mi amigo el millonario me lo impidió…_

_**- No te levantes, aun estas muy aturdido, tuviste fiebre, nos asustaste**_

_**- Yo… lo siento no era mi intención… ¿en dónde estamos?**_

_**- En el mejor hospital, Marcus nos trajó aquí, estuvimos turnándonos para cuidarte**_

_**- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? ¿Y Marcus donde está?**_

_**- DOS DÍAS, SABES ERES UN IDIOTA, NO SABES EL SUSTO QUE NOS DISTE,- **__hizo una pausa y respiró profundo tocando sus frente y ojos con su mano para despejarse__**- Marcus acaba de salir para ir por el médico que te atiende…**_

_En esos momentos los dos hombres entraron, el doctor me revisó y me dijo que si todo marchaba bien hoy mismo regresaría a casa, ellos me contaron lo que había sucedido, que Mark como yo le decía me había revisado y me trasladaron, que me controlaron la fiebre rápidamente, que al parecer mi falta de sueño y el no alimentarme bien bajaron mis defensas, y con el frío de NY, se derrumbaron, al llegar a casa noté que Ethan era el único que me dirigía seriamente la palabra, en cambio el Doc me evitaba, supe que estaba molesto, Ethan lo confirmó, me pidió tiempo antes de buscarlo, pero no fue necesario, salió de la habitación y me enfrentó, sabía que llegaría ese momento y no podía posponerlo…_

_**-¿QUIERES DECIRNOS QUE PASÓ? ¿A CASO NO CONFIAS EN NOSOTROS? ¡SOMOS TUS AMIGOS! ¡NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR TI! MALDITA SEA, NO ENTIENDO POR QUE NOS DEJAS FUERA Y TE CIERRAS, CREO QUE DEBES DE ESTAR CONTENTO CON ESTO NOS TENIAS CON EL ALMA EN UN HILO**_

_**-Lo sé, lo siento mucho, pero no crean que es fácil para mí, en estos días sucedieron muchas cosas, tenía que enfrentar parte de mi pasado…. la parte oscura y poder enmendarme…. por eso esa desesperación…. porque tenía miedo de ver mi realidad…. yo me imaginaba muchas cosas…. pero todo fue en vano, nada salió como esperaba, simplemente lo eché a perder, solo espero que no repercuta mucho, porque la dañaría a ella—les dije con lágrimas en los ojos.—y eso no me lo perdonaría, yo solo quiero verla feliz, aunque sea lejos de mi lado….**_

_**- Pero porque no nos contaste, podríamos haberte ayudado.**_

_**- Ella no sabe de mis sentimientos, su corazón tiene dueño, solo…. somos amigos…. además se que nunca me verá de la misma manera yo a ella, no siempre fui buena persona, cometí muchos errores en mi pasado y eso creo un abismo imposible de cruzar, pensé que si tenía la oportunidad de ayudar…. Si yo podría lograr ver ese brillo de nuevo en sus ojos… haría lo que fuera sin pensarlo 2 veces ….. **_

_**Cuando nos invitaste a pasar el día de gracias con tu familia….fue una señal, y aun así me resistí lo mas que pude, pero…. NADIE HUYE A SU DESTINO, CUANDO NO LO BUSCABA LO ENCONTRÉ, PENSÉ QUE TODO SE ARREGLARÍA, PERO NO FUE ASÍ, no sé realmente que esperaba, sabía que ellos se amaban, pero sentirlo, verlo…. No pude, y más por todo lo que los rodea, una trágica historia, y dolor, mucho dolor, y creo que ahora yo causaré más, como verán era algo que solo yo podía hacer y al final todo esta mal.**_

_**- Te entendemos, pero para nosotros fue difícil no saber como ayudarte, que necesitabas**_

_**- sabes que Marcus y yo somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos siempre, pero escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, creo que si esa chica no ve lo que hay en ti, no vale la pena.**_

_**- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!, ¡NO LA CONOCES!**_

_**- Verdad, pero creo que está en ti mostrarle lo que tu le puedes dar, el pasado se fue, ellos tomaron su decisión sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ¿ella es una mujer libre aún? **_

_**- Si, lo es**_

_**- Entonces, hazle ver lo que sientes, lucha por ella, si al final no logras su amor, podrás cerrar ese círculo, podrás estar en paz y mirar adelante para seguir tu camino**_

_Me hubiera gustado ser tan optimista como mis amigos, pero no conocían mi historia y el daño que le cause y ahora que había cambiado, estaba atados de manos, lo único que si pensaba hacer era ganarme su amistad, además ahora más que nunca tenía que ocuparme de mis estudios era la recta final, un año más, solo un año, pero ya que era más independiente quería estudiar muy duro y terminar en el verano, por eso hablé con el director, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo accedió a ponerme a prueba después de las vacaciones de navidad, yo tenía tantos sueños, quería que todos estuvieran orgullosos de mi, quería ayudar a mi padre en los negocios familiares, y empezaría de abajo, quería conocerlo todo, pero ahora tenía una misión muy importante, ella, no sabía cómo pero quería ayudarla…. _

_El tiempo voló rápido y aunque mi madre y hermana aún estaban renuentes conmigo, su trato fue más amable, al parecer la tía abuela tuvo mucho que ver en ello, aunque no tenía comunicación con ella, supuse que el tío abuelo o su mano derecha, le informaban de mi, por un momento, creí qué…. Si que le importaba, pero en realidad si ves las cosas fríamente, tal vez escuchó la conversación entre ellos o preguntaba porque siempre quiere estar enterada de lo que le rodea, aun así le agradecía ese ambiente en mi casa, como siempre mis amigos estaban allí, los saludé y les llevé regalos prácticos y sencillos, a mi madre y mi hermana les di su presente, que recibieron y guardaron, mi padre conservó el suyo, una nueva pipa, llegué a mi cuarto, y me aventé en la cama, todo lo veía muy diferente, quedé sorprendido, nunca me había fijado en la decoración ostentosa, el lujo y las comodidades, el sentir una cama tan suave, supuse que así también lo percibió ella, aquella vez…. Ese día quería caminar, relajarme, pero hablé con mi padre sobre lo que había estado pensando, y el se sintió orgulloso de mí, ya conocía los departamentos básicos de las oficinas, así terminé de auxiliar contable, le pedí a papá usar mis disfraz para ir a trabajar y que lo haría por mi cuenta, fue una sorpresa saber que mi padre me asignó el sueldo del mismo, para todos era el nuevo, mi trato mi padre en la oficina era solo patrón empleado, me sentía tan bien…., a los 4 días estábamos preparándonos para asistir a la cena anual, verme vestido en el espejo, ni yo me reconocí, me veía diferente es como si no fuera yo, me sentía tan incomodo, yo no pertenecía a ese lugar, no había un lugar para mi allí, recordé a mis primos y a mi tío, como lucían ellos, como actuaban, si tan solo me sintiera aceptado, pero yo no podía culparlos de nada, yo mismo labré mi sendero, de pronto, sentía mucho peso en mis hombros, aun así, saqué mi abrigo y al aventarlo en mi cama, cayó al suelo, no pude quitar los ojos de esa caja, preguntándome si este año tendría el valor de dárselo, fue lo primero que compré con mis ahorros, no era nada ostentoso, pero era un esfuerzo muy grande que tuve que hacer para alguien que no tiene mucho capital, abrí la caja y miré los broches para el pelo, sus piedras de blanco cristal brillaban, un llamado a la puerta me sacó de mi embeleso, tomé mis cosas y partí._

_Al llegar estaba muy tenso, no sabía que me toparía, al parecer el ambiente era relajado, yo como siempre mantuve mi distancia, escuchaba las conversaciones, en esa ocasión algo cambió, le di mi opinión a mi tío sobre el tema que trataban y mi primo me secundó en varias observaciones, después de un rato, noté que mi madre y hermana estaban tan entretenidas con un de los invitados ya que el joven no le quitaba la vista a mi hermana, pero le hacía compañía a mi dama, yo le hice compañía a mi tía, se que era mayor, pero ese día vi en si mirada lo mismo que yo en la mía tristeza…. Así estábamos hablando de todo un poco, yo trataba de hacerla reír, contándole anécdotas, de cuando éramos pequeños, y sustos que le dábamos, así llegó la hora de la cena, todo parecía distinto para mi, cuando dieron las doce, todos celebramos y brindamos, aun así no tuve el valor de acercarme a ella, mi tía me abrazó y me pidió que tomará el té con ella al día siguiente y acepté, salí a una de las terrazas para ver si el aire me despejaba, no podía verla a los ojos sin sentir que le fallé, pero con la serenidad de la noche calmé mis pensamientos, no corría el viento helado, o no lo sentía, solo percibía una calidez, tantos recuerdos vinieron a mí, aunque no lo pareciera creo que en algún momento fui feliz, di la media vuelta y entré al salón, entonces la vi, desde allí se veía hermosa, estaba sonriendo, vi que los demás le deseaban feliz navidad, ese era mi mayor regalo, ese que esperaba con ansias, estaba alegre, entregaba sus regalos y abría los suyos, todos estaban contentos, me sorprendió más cuando me entregaron los míos, me quedé petrificado, pero les agradecí, sin duda fue uno de mis mejores días, me sentí en familia, _

_Al día siguiente, fui a visitar a mi tía, todo iba bien, me pasaron al salón para esperarla, observaba la casa por primera vez y era tan diferente, decidí mirar por la ventana, de seguro el paisaje era espectacular, así que cuando la vi caminando con él, sentí una gran dolor, tal vez no era necesario en su vida, tal vez yo estaba demás, una tristeza me invadió que ni siquiera noté a mi tía que me hablaba, después platicamos de todo un poco, de arte, del clima, de mis estudios, de mis planes para el futuro, entonces, lo vi, mi tía pudo leer mi alma en una mirada, y sus palabras fueron lo que cambiaron su vida…. __**"Eres miembro de esta familia, por lo cual tienes principios sólidos, has demostrado que a pesar de tus errores y tus caídas, eres fuerte y te has levantado, y no hay nada que te detenga para triunfar pero no te dejes de la lado tu felicidad, éxito llega con las oportunidades, y te educas para ello, pero la felicidad, la desdicha y soledad uno las crea y las cultiva, tienes que luchar por tu felicidad, estoy segura que esa joven por la que suspiras no es tan inalcanzable como crees**__"…lo único que pude hacer era sostener su mano y mirarla con cariño, entonces recordé que yo expresaría mi sentir, besé su mano, la abrace y besé, después de eso mi tía se dio cuenta que teníamos público, mi tía los invitó a tomar el té y nos contó anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños, de su juventud, sin duda una tarde maravillosa. A partir de allí, ella y yo cruzamos mas que unas cuantas palabras, los pocos momentos libres los pasaba con mi tía, en ocasiones ella nos acompañaba y nos divertíamos, seguí mi trabajo con mi padre hasta el final de esas cortas 2 semanas._

_Por qué el tiempo pasa rápido, ahora después de meses de trabajo casi he terminado mis estudios, como siempre me ha absorbido la rutina, son pocos los momentos que mis amigos y yo compartimos, Marcus, Ethan y yo estamos emocionados si ambos nos apuramos nos graduaremos en el verano, por fin regresaré a casa, para el empresario y yo fue una proeza, pero lo logramos, la ceremonia fue emotiva yo hubiera querido que mi familia estuviera allí, pero tenía un papel que representar y yo lo acepté, solo estaría un representante del corporativo, supe inmediatamente que lo enviarían a él, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a mi tía con ropa sencilla, mis amigos me felicitaron, y la abrazaron, todos convivimos, pero el padre de Ethan se acercó y me contó que los consejos financieros que le di en la casa de bolsa le dieron una fortuna, que mi comisión también la invertió y que esa suma nada despreciable me pertenecía, el me ayudó y me confesó que me reconoció desde un principio, acordamos seguir invirtiendo por un tiempo como socios, le pedí un favor también sobre el manejo de mi capital recién adquirido, después de despedirnos, mi tía me insistió que nos instaláramos en la casa de la ciudad, así la complací y esa noche tuve una sorpresa inesperada, llegamos muy pronto, la casa no estaba lejos de la universidad, cuando entré se veía vacía y silenciosa, llevaba mi maleta conmigo, la mano derecha de la familia nos seguía, fui a mi habitación a refrescarme, después mi tía me mandó llamar, la cena estaba lista, bajé al comedor y no había nadie, el mayordomo me siguió al salón, me parecía algo extraño, así que cuando él me abrió la puerta, ni podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, mi familia estaba allí, esperándome, la casa estaba decorada para celebrar una ocasión especial, podía notar la incomodidad de mi madre y mi hermana a pesar de ser buenas actrices, pero pude ver el orgullo con que mi padre en su mirada, el cariño me ti tía en su abrazo, diciéndome que esa era la razón de su insistencia y lo demás lo tiré en saco roto, bueno no todo, solo un deseo que sabía no se cumpliría, pero no cabe la menor duda que si ella estuviera aquí, la velada sería perfecta…._


End file.
